Let's See The Progress
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: So when it was finally time to leave Bobby had given him a book. "This is a book about possession. I didn't have time to teach you but you should learn how to protect yourself. There are talismans and wards against it but be careful ok." "Of course. Thanks, Bobby." He said as he gave the man a big Stilinski style hug. And got into his jeep for the trip home. Part 3
1. And So On

It took the day to drive home. It was night by the time we see the 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign pass by. Stiles was mulling over everything he learned over the summer. He was sad to leave Bobby but, he missed his dad. So when he finally pulled into the driveway. He was relieved to be back. He didn't see his dad's car in the driveway. So he used his key and went inside. He wanted to see his dad but he was kinda glad he was alone. He needed to put some things Bobby gave him away. Bobby had given him the supernatural mother lode of tools against the supernatural. He gave him a few guns and knives. As well as holy water and a book with many different protection sigils. So Stiles hid the guns and knives in the back of his closet. And to make sure no one went there he put a line of mountain ash down. He put the books near his computer to read later. He then went to take a shower, because he thought that there's a possibility he could smell like a hunter. And he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. He would tell them the truth at one point. But now was not the time.

An hour passed before he called his dad to let him know he was home. His dad was still at the station and said he'd see him in the morning. So Stiles texted Scott he was back. And almost immediately his phone rang.

"Yo Scott."

"Stiles you're finally back!" Scott said like an excited puppy.

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, I've been back for like an hour. I was just getting ready for tomorrow." He didn't forget.

"Tomorrow? What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"Well seeing as I said I was gonna be away for the 'whole' summer. It would mean summer's over and there's school tomorrow." He was less excited for school. He wanted to hang out with Derek and Scott for a little before he had to go back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I can't wait to see you tomorrow then." Scott said laughing a bit.

"Me too Scott." At that moment he heard a noise downstairs. "Ah, Scott I gotta hang up I think my dad's home."

"Okay bye," Scott said as he hung up.

Stiles on instinct picked up a knife that was in his jacket pocket and went to the door and was about to open it when he heard a sound behind him. The only person that still uses his window is Derek. So with practice, he hid his knife and turned around slowly in case he was wrong. But he as always he was right and Derek was standing there giving him an odd look.

"You know I have a front door right?" Derek was still giving him a weird look. Stiles was worried did he see the knife. He should've been more careful. "So are you gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna say something?" Stiles was getting restless.

"You've changed." was all Derek said. Stiles looked down at himself. He didn't see a difference.

"In what way?" He was worried for a second if he smelled like a hunter. What does Hunter even smell like though?

"Physically…" Derek said then paused. "Never mind." What. Physically. Sure he gained a few muscles but not much all he really did was run.

"Ah okay?" There was an awkward silence.

"I see you tomorrow Stiles," Derek said as he left.

That was… weird. But he had school tomorrow. And so he put a few things away and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be the start of something new.


	2. Meeting The Pack

It was the first day of school for the new term. Stiles was ready to get back into his old routine. He decided he was going on runs in the morning. Because he was so used to waking up a the crack of dawn with Bobby that he automatically woke up and he had nothing to do so he went for a quick jog around the neighborhood and then came back with time to take a shower and make a quick breakfast. He was about to leave when his dad came back. He stayed for a little longer. Then he went off to meet Scott at school.

He pulled up to the high school. He saw Scott talking to Allison and Lydia. So he checked that he had everything and headed toward them.

"Yo guys!" Stiles said as he got closer. They all looked at him with an expression of shock. He looked down at himself. What why was everyone shocked at him. "What?"

"You look good, Stiles," Allison said checking him out. What?!

"Yeah Stiles you filled out during the summer. What did you do?" Lydia said looking him up and down.

Hunting. Yeah right like he'd ever say that. "All I did was run on a track. Every morning. There can't be that much of a difference."

"Dude you look so different. You even let your hair grow out." Scott said pointing at his hair. Huh, his hair. Oh yeah, he never cut it. Oh well.

"I just forgot about it. I still don't see it I'm the same as before." That's not true but no one else needed to know that. He didn't see it but whatever. "So how was good old Beacon Hill's without me," Stiles asks wanting to know if he should get ready.

"Nothing really happened since you were gone," Allison said.

"What the one summer I go away it's peaceful. Great." Stiles sighed.

"So how was FBI training," Lydia asks.

"Oh. It was exciting. I learned a lot and got to be really good friends with one guy there." Stiles said telling half-truths.

"And all they did was make you run?" Lydia said while Allison nodded her head.

"I did a little hand to hand." Stiles thought that saying that wouldn't affect anything because it was true he did that every day. It wasn't much. "Whatever we have class," Stiles said uncomfortable all the attention was on him.

"So what class do we have together," Scott said as they headed inside.

"We all have first, third, fourth and sixth, together," Lydia says almost automatically. Damn, that was fast. He looked to confirm and she was right.

"Ok so first we have Chemistry. Ugh. Do we know who the new teacher is replacing Mr. Harris." Stiles asks.

"No I haven't seen the teacher yet but I heard it was women," Lydia said.

"Hopefully she's not as bad as Mr. Harris," Scott says hopefully. Probably not wanting to barely pass again.

"If she is we're screwed," Stiles said. Also wanting to do good this year.

They all headed into the classroom. They sat down with seats near each other. And just talked. Until the teacher walked in. She was young. Must've just gotten out of college. Her hair was a dirty blonde. And she was fair skinned and petite. She was really pretty. If Stiles had any say in the matter. He looked around the room and every guy and girl had that same look. Weird. But the class went on like any normal class. The teacher was good at her job. And not another Mr. Harris. So that was a plus.

The rest of the day passed in a blur to Stiles. He missed being with Bobby and learning new things. It just made school seem boring and pointless. But eventually the day ended and they were heading to Derek's. Stiles was going to go because he had said he'd see him later. And everyone else tagged along.

When they arrived Derek gave them all a glare almost asking why are you here?

"Hey, Derek!" Stiles said as he walked further into the room. After he walked in everyone else deemed it okay and followed. They sat on Derek's couch.

"You know this is my house and not a place you can just hang out," Derek growled.

"Oh relax Derek. This can just be my returning party." Stiles said trying to placate Derek. Derek gave Stiles an eyebrow that conveyed Really?

"This is a lame party Stiles," Lydia says looking bored. So she just turns and ignores them and starts to file her nails. Stiles internally sighs. There's an awkward silence thankfully broken by Scott.

"We can order pizza?" He suggests and asks at the same time. He looks at Stiles. Stiles looks toward Derek kinda looking for approval. When Derek sighs Stiles gives Scott a thumbs up gesture and Scott smiles and pulls out his phone getting ready to order.


	3. Peter Hale And Stiles Are Trouble

The pizza comes and they all turn into a pack of hungry wolves. Ha. Get it. But they really do go at it. And after there all feed and watered they just lounge around talking about things that went on during the summer. Stiles steers the conversation away from himself because lying in front of Derek and Scott together is hard. The night goes on peacefully. Until Stiles gets a call. He reaches in his pocket. And looks at the caller ID and it says, Bobby. Crap. His heart rate must've picked up because Scott and Derek's gazes land on Stiles. The phone has been continuously ringing this whole time. Stiles decides to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Bobby." He says in a weird voice. At that, everyone looks at him. He waves them off. And gets up. "How've you been?" Stiles says as he walks away. Not far enough that a wolf can't hear him. But for humans, it'd be hard.

"I've been good. Did you get home alright?" Oh yeah, he forgot to call Bobby.

"Yeah. Sorry for not calling. I forgot." Stiles said trying to figure out a way to end this conversation without worrying or being rude to Bobby.

"It's fine Stiles. Anything interesting happening on your end?" Bobby asks. To anyone else that would be a normal question but Stiles knew he was asking if there were any supernatural problems and would he need help.

"No nothing. I just went to school today. And I'm currently at a party with friends." Stiles says trying to end the Conversation.

"Oh, I 'm interrupting you." He laughs. "Have fun, Stiles. I call you back later." Stiles says bye and hangs up.

He awkwardly walks back into the room. He tries to sit down and pretend that phone call never happened. But Derek goes and asks him.

"Stiles who was that?" Stiles looks at Derek.

"Oh, that was the FBI guy that I was working with remember. I told you about him." Stiles says mostly to Derek.

"Why is he calling you? Wait why does he even have your number?" Oh yeah, that might be weird.

"We got along really well. And he wanted to see if I made it home alright." Scott believed him right away. But everyone else was giving him a look. A look he was ignoring.

After a few minutes, everything was normal again. Besides the side eye, Derek was giving him. Until there was another disturbance. And it wasn't Stiles' phone this time. It was Peter freaking Hale coming into the loft. More like limping in. His chest was covered in blood. There were cuts all over his body. Almost like he'd been tortured. He fell on the floor after getting down the stairs. That made Derek and Scott get into action. Lydia backed away. She still didn't fully trust Peter. I mean who would but still. Allison stayed back as well just watching. Stiles joined Derek in helping Peter up. And Scott started to try to stop the bleeding.

"Peter, what the hell happened?" Derek asks. Not really worried for Peter. But more of what did this to him.

"I don't know. I was heading to the loft. When the human with a weird smell came up and knocked me unconscious and I woke up in some basement tied to a chair." Peter said pausing to catch his breath. This gave Stiles a flashback to Gerard's basement. "And the guy started to cut me while asking me questions. I didn't even know who he was talking about." Peter says watching his body heal.

"Was he asking for someone?" Stiles asked curiously. Peter looked at him.

"Yeah, he asked where the Winchester was." Stiles' blood ran cold. This was not a coincidence. He knew some Winchesters. In fact, he knew two Winchesters. Two Winchesters that cannot be here. He'd heard from Bobby. They were dangerous. Not to humans. But more so to his furry friends. Stiles heart rate must have picked up. When he heard Winchester. Because Peter asked.

"Do you know what it means Stiles." Stiles looks at Peter fear for his friends evident in his face. If they were here he may as well warn them.

"If by Winchester. You mean the Hunters. Then yeah I know what it means." Stiles said unsure of what to do now.

"Hunters, what do you mean Stiles?" Scott asks like the confused puppy he is.

"There are very dangerous hunters. Probably more so than the Argents." He gave Allison a sad smile. She returned it.

"Why would they be more dangerous," Derek says just as interested.

"From what I heard um I mean read. There kill first ask questions later hunters. Who hunt every supernatural creature around. Even if they're innocent. And there's two of them. Brothers." Stiles reiterates what Bobby had told him during the summer about the Winchesters.

"How do you know all this?" Allison asks.

"Well know thy enemy right. No offense Allison." Stiles apologize's again.

"But the guy said there was a 3rd Winchester. Not two." Peter said confused. Now Stiles was internally freaking out. It could be him. I mean they're related. And last time he checked his last name was Stilinski. Maybe cause they're related. He wanted to ask Bobby but he couldn't exactly tell that he was related to the Winchesters after he lied to him. Man lies were gonna be the death of him.

After a getting as much information out of Peter as they could. They stood around the table spitting ideas at who the other Winchester could be. Stiles wasn't completely silent but more than normal. He was currently trying to see if he should tell Bobby. Because he needed to know if the supernatural world considered him a Winchester. If so he was fucked.

"Stiles?" Derek asked. But Stiles was so absorbed in thought he didn't realize. He was worried. If studying with Bobby was a bad idea. "STILES!" Derek yelled this time.

"What!" Stiles said looking wide-eyed at Derek.

"We wanted to know who you thought could be the other Winchester because you know so much about them," Peter asked. Stiles bit his lip. He was almost certain it was him.

"I don't know," Stiles said quietly still thinking. However, with his emotions, not in check it sounded a lot like a lie to everyone else.

"Stiles, do you know who it is?" Scott asked looking confused as to why he was lying.

"Maybe?" Stiles said as he's not looking at anyone in the eyes. "I have to check something. I'll be back." Stiles says as he tries to run out of the loft alone again. But this time Derek follows him.

"Stiles who is it?" Derek asks as Stiles reaches his car.

"I'm not certain. That's why I'm going to research something. And I'll come back and tell you." Stiles says getting upset. Cause he really doesn't wanna have this conversation. Especially not with grumpy pants over here. "I'll call you later. Trust me." Stiles said as he climbed into his jeep and speed away.

Derek trusted him. More than he'd ever care to admit. But he was worried. Stiles gets into a lot of trouble. More so than most humans. Especially since he hangs out with supernatural creatures on an everyday basis.


	4. All His Lies Were Going to Bite His Ass

Stiles knows Bobby is gonna flip. But if his friends might get killed for something he did or was responsible for. He couldn't live with himself. So he called Bobby. "Pick up. Pick up." It was late and Bobby would always turn in about now.

"Stiles?" Bobby said like he was about to turn in.

"Bobby I have a problem," Stiles says trying to get this over with. He'd rather do this in person but right now it wasn't possible.

"Stiles, what's wrong? Do you need me there? Where ever it is you live." Stiles winces. Bobby constantly asked him where he lived but he never said anything.

"No. I don't know. Maybe." He sighed. "Okay, I have a question. How good of friends are you with the Winchesters?" Stiles wanted to gauge if he should say anything or just hang up.

"Why?" Bobby trusted the kid. But Dean and Sam were like his children. Not that he didn't think of Stiles like that but.

"Please answer." Stiles kind of begged.

"Fine. Yeah, kid, we are just about family after John died I kind of became their father in a way." Bobby said solemnly.

"John died?" Stiles said sadly not hearing that his uncle had passed.

"You know John kid? I thought you said you only met Dean." Bobby didn't wanna be suspicious of the kid, but it was getting harder.

"Yeah, I guess if they're your family I could tell you. Um, you're probably gonna be mad but, Sam and Dean are my cousins. From my mom's side." The silence hung in the air for awhile. Bobby was shocked, to say the least. He didn't know John had a sister. He rarely talked about his life. The kids never mentioned it.

"Stiles, did they get you into the life? Or was it your mom?" Bobby asked seeing how it could've happened either way.

"Um no. I haven't seen Dean or Sam for years. The last time they came here it was with uncle John. And my mom was still alive then too." Damn the kid lost his mom as well. Wait.

"Then why did you become a hunter?" Well if he was family.

"I'm not actually a hunter Bobby," Stiles said sighing he wasn't gonna tell him about his pack but.

"But you said you hunted Werewolves and Kanimas and Wendigos. All by yourself on top of that. You're definitely a hunter." Yeah well, all his lies were coming to bite him in the ass right about now.

"Well, I may have told some half-truths there. I have dealt with Werewolves and Kanimas. But not as a hunter. If I'm putting all my cards out on the table. The Wendigo was my first real hunt." Well unless he counted Peter after he got out of the coma. But that was more of a group effort.

"Damn it, Stiles." Bobby was angry. He basically brought the kid into the life himself. But. Why was Stiles telling him all this? If he never said anything Bobby would have never guessed. "Why tell me now Stiles?" Bobby was confused. The kid could've kept on lying and he'd of been none the wiser.

"Oh well it's kinda hard to explain but. My hunter friend said that a guy kidnapped one of his guys, But they said there was something off about him. Also that he tortured one of the hunters about information about a third Winchester. And I know of two. But could whoever's looking for them, think I'm a Winchester." Stiles word vomited.

There lots of things out for Dean and Sam. Their name had grown a lot. And not in good circles. "Stiles I need to know what the guy was like exactly every detail," Bobby said worried but determined.

"Um well, my friend." There was a pause on Stiles end. "My acquaintance. Peter. He said that he was tied to a chair and was cut up. He said they kept asking about a Winchester but he didn't know anything." Stiles reiterated everything Peter had said to him.

"But the guy what did he look like," Bobby asked trying to get Stiles to focus.

"Um, Peter said it was dark and his face was hidden. OH Yeah!" Stiles said suddenly remembering something. "I just remembered something. I don't know if it's important but Peter said his eyes almost looked black. But it might've been the darkness." Shit. Bobby knew exactly what it was.

"Stiles you need to do two things immediately," Bobby said urgently. "Tell me where you live. I'll come as back up. If the other hunters have a problem say it's family visiting. And you need to get a tattoo." Bobby said listing things.

"What? Why do you have to come? Just tell me what it is I'll take care of it." Stiles said not liking what Bobby was suggesting at all.

"Stiles if you won't tell me where you are I can find you. All I have to do is give Sam or Dean a call." Bobby said threateningly. Stiles was not okay with that. But neither was he with Bobby coming to Beacon Hills.

"Fine, then you have to make a deal with me," Stiles said completely serious.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, Stiles sighed.

"You can come to help me with whatever's got you so scared. But you can not hunt anything else. Even if you see a supernatural creature. You will not kill it. Unless it's the one you came for. If you can't promise me that I won't let you come. Even if you call Sam or Dean." Stiles said with no room for argument.


	5. The Deal

Bobby thought about what Stiles was asking. He wasn't exactly happy with the idea of letting other creatures run rampant in Stiles' hometown. But he didn't want Stiles to die. So he gave Stiles a long sigh.

"Fine. I don't like it. But you're not safe. If it's what I think it is." Stiles sighed.

"Okay. I live in Beacon Hills California. You can stay at my house. I'll tell dad your family from uncle John's side. And that I met you in South Dakota." Stiles was still not sure he could trust Bobby. He trusted the man, with his own life sure. Just not enough with the lives of his friends. Especially when they're the creatures that go bump in the night. The ones he taught him how to hunt. He saw what Bobby did to that other werewolf. Just imagining that was Derek or Scott, he'd throw up.

"I'll be there tomorrow afternoon. Stay in a group if you can. Maybe with those other hunters. And start warding your house." Bobby said giving out orders.

"Okay. I will just keep your promise." Stiles said just before he hung up. Bobby had sent him an email with wards to place around his house. He started with his room. He placed salt and mountain ash circles around his room. He grabbed on one the spray paint cans Bobby gave him and looked for a place to do this. He didn't want his dad to think there was anything else wrong with him by drawing pentagons all over his room. He put one under his carpet. And one on the ceiling. But he put a poster over it. He started to make a bag. He used the duffle with his weapons. He hid the shotgun back in his closet. Even if it was a good thing to have it wasn't easy to hide. He took the holy water, the two pistols and the and the salt. Bobby said iron was good to have as well. And he sent him something in Latin. So he put all these things in a bag and put it in his jeep. He called Derek and said he found some things out. And that he should come over. He would've gone there but he was worried that if this thing was after him he should stay protected.

Derek arrived in ten minutes. Stiles had sounded weird on the phone. In fact, he'd been acting strangely since he came back. Even more so when Peter talked about the Winchesters. And he was lying a lot too. Derek didn't push it. But he wasn't sure what was happening. He wondered if Stiles found the 3rd Winchester.

He jumped up to the window. He opened it like he normally did. And as he was about to climb in he hit a barrier. What! He placed his hand out. It glowed blue. Why the hell was there a mountain ash barrier. He looked around the room and saw that Stiles sitting at the computer. He hadn't seen Derek yet obviously.

"STILES!" Derek yelled. Stiles literally jump out of his chair. But Derek expected him to fall to the floor and glare at him like he normally did. Instead, Stiles jumped out of the chair and pulled out a knife hidden in his sleeve and pointed it at Derek. But then realization dawned on his face. They stood there looking at each other forever. At least that's what it felt like to Stiles.


	6. Telling The Truth

Eventually, Derek ended the staring contest there.

"What the hell Stiles?" He was shocked. Why did Stiles have a knife? Why did he make a barrier? Why was there so many things he was hiding from the pack? From him.

"I can explain," Stiles said as he expertly put the knife back away in his jacket. He started pacing trying to figure out how and what exactly to tell him.

"Stop pacing a break the barrier Stiles," Derek said exasperatedly. Stiles just waved his hand and the barrier broke. He Stopped pacing and faced Derek.

"I don't know how to start. But I guess I start with the problems first." Stiles sighed. He'd tell Derek first and if this turned out bad he'd figure out how to take care of everything. He hoped.

"Do you know who the 3rd Winchester is? Do you know them personally?" Derek asked. I wish I just knew the person.

"Yeah. I know who it is." Stiles says.

"Really who?" Derek said curiously.

"It's me. Hence the barrier and knife." Stiles said, watching Derek's face. Well, Derek didn't expect that.

"What do you mean it's you?" Stiles really didn't want to reveal everything. Yet.

"I mean technically I'm a Winchester." Technically because he was Stiles Stilinski.

"You have brothers?" Derek was confused, and a bit betrayed that Stiles didn't think to tell him.

"No, no Derek there my cousin's." Then softer he said. "From my mom's side." Derek gave him a solemn look. He knew what the feeling of missing someone you loved. He knew better than most. "I didn't know they were hunters until Bobby explained it to me." Derek made a weird face. Stiles didn't understand why.

"Bobby the FBI guy?" Shit. That's why.

"Um… " Stiles made a slip of the tongue. He was more relaxed around Derek. At Least that what he blames it on. Derek decided to do something.

"Stiles. What did you do during the summer?" Stiles gave him a wide-eyed look.

"I told yo-" Derek gave him an eyebrow that said talk and growled interrupting him. Stiles sighed. "I trained with FBI agents and I did a few jobs with them," Stiles said annoyed. Derek tilted his head. It was kinda cute to Stiles.

"You're lying. Every time you say FBI you lie." Crap. "Stiles. Why do you keep lying?" Derek was getting frustrated. Stiles said to trust him and he was trying but it was hard when he kept lying to him. The only truthful thing he said tonight was that he had cousins.

"Fine, just fine, I'll tell you." Stiles was just gonna say it. "I wasn't training with the FBI over the summer. I was training with a hunter. Whose name is Bobby." Stiles huffed. He was kinda glad to get that off his chest. Until he looked at Derek's face. A face that portrayed betrayal.

"You trained with a hunter. Why?" Derek was getting mad.

"Because I didn't want to be the weak defenseless human anymore Derek! I wanted to help the pack. And the only way I knew how was to ask someone who knew about the supernatural." Stiles half yelled. His anger also rising.


	7. Finally Derek

Stiles was done. He knew they wouldn't understand. He should've just kept his mouth shut. The look Derek was giving him hurt. He obviously lost all of Derek's trust. He knew a hunter was not an easy topic to bring up. All of them had bad experiences with them. Even him. But Bobby was like family. He probably was in a way. He taught him a lot. And he doesn't regret learning. But he'd be sad if he had to lose his friends in the process. Stiles sighed and turned to fully face Derek.

"I know me working or even associating with a hunter, that's not Allison, is stupid. And I know I've been lying all this time. It's not like it was unwarranted. Just look at your reaction. If I told you what I was really doing you guys wouldn't have let me." Stiles took a breath. "Now I'm gonna do this with or without you guys. Whatever that thing is it's coming after me. So me and Bobby will take of it." As a second thought. "It's probably better that way."

Derek was done. He couldn't understand how Stiles could trust a hunter. Even if he was related to some. And to actually hunt. Derek was kind of ok if Stiles had just learned from that Bobby guy. I mean it was smart. If not so dangerous. But to actually go hunt. Derek couldn't imagine that. Well, he could. Stiles with the cold face all hunters have. Standing over the corpse of whatever person Stiles was hunting. Maybe even over Derek himself.

"What do you mean you and Bobby?" Did he really invite another hunter here? "Why didn't you just give him our names. So we all have a target on our backs now. Except for you. Are you gonna join him? Hunt your friends down." Derek was angry. And just looking at that stupid face made him angrier. Because he knew deep, deep down he couldn't ever hate Stiles. He loved him too much.

"What! No Derek. I would never hunt you guys. I didn't even want him to come. It's just that he sounded really scared of whatever was after me. And if you don't like me that much just avoid us while he's here." Stiles was about to cry. Why was Derek being so difficult? He was only ever trying to protect the pack.

"So what exactly is after you? If it's so bad." Derek said worried about Stiles deep down. Trying not to let the emotion show because he was still mad.

"Well, Bobby wouldn't tell me he just said to ward off my house and get a tattoo. Which I hope he was joking about because I'll probably faint." Stiles told Derek.

"So you're trusting some hunter that you just met over the summer. To protect you more than your own pack!" Derek was furious. Why didn't Stiles think that they could protect him? That he could.


	8. Bobby's Here

Stiles was sad that Derek thought of him like that. He obviously didn't trust his judgment. He wouldn't endanger any of his friends. He'd probably die before that. But he needed Derek to trust him for a bit. Because Bobby was gonna be here in… Holy Crap. Bobby would be here in four hours. They had been talking all night.

"Derek. Can you just trust me this once? I promise you guys won't get hurt." Derek looked at Stiles. He wanted to. He did. So he sighed and told Stiles.

"Fine, I'm trusting you, Stiles. Don't break it." Stiles gave Derek a huge smile. It made Derek's stomach feel strange.

"Umm. Do you mind staying with me until my friend gets here? I'd prefer a bit of back up if that thing is after me." Stiles asks. Derek nods and takes a seat in his computer chair and opens one of the books sitting there. Stiles hides another smile and goes about cleaning his room.

Time flew by. All too soon Derek stood up head tilted as he listened to something Stiles couldn't hear. Stiles looked at him.

"What do you hear?" Stiles stood up reaching for a weapon.

"A car is pulling up." Derek walks to the window. Stiles follows to see if it's Bobby or his dad. It is Bobby.

"It's my friend Bobby Derek. You should probably go now if you don't want him to find out about you guys." Stiles said watching Bobby get something out of the truck. Derek was more than happy to not meet this hunter, but he really didn't want Stiles to be alone with this guy. He didn't trust hunters.

"I could stay," Derek told Stiles. Stiles turned and smiled.

"Thanks but I'm safer than you. But can you do me a favor." Stiles asked making a please motion with his hands.

"What?" Derek said sighing.

"Can you tell Allison and Chris. About me and everything, I told you. I'll tell everyone else after but I kinda told Bobby I had help from other hunters and if they could back up my story without revealing the puppies it'd be nice." Stiles said quickly as he saw Bobby start to head to the door.

Derek sighed again but nodded his head. "Yeah sure," and opened the window and disappeared. Stiles let out a heavy breath. The same time the door rang. He slowly headed to the door composing himself a bit. He took one last breath before he opened the door.

Bobby had rushed after that phone call. If the information was correct then the thing after Stiles was a demon. And he and the boys had dealt with enough of those. He hates that Stiles is being pulled in deeper. He's a great hunter. And Bobby didn't want to ever have to make a call to Sam or Dean telling them how their cousin died. So he got all the necessary tools he would need. And he loaded up his car and started to head to California. If he rushed he could make it there by the morning. And then he could share his plans with Stiles and come up with a foolproof plan. Stiles is smarter than he looks.

He makes it there around 10 in the morning. He pulls up into a driveway. He can tell it's Stiles' house because of his jeep in the driveway. He sees the curtain move on the second story out of the corner of his eye. He expects to see Stiles and is worried when he sees an older man look out at him. But he calms down when he sees Stiles follow him shortly after. They seem to be talking about him if he's reading Stiles lips right. He's too far to get everything. They both leave the window so he gets out and heads to the truck and starts gathering up his tools. He starts to head to the door and he's about to knock when he sees what he thinks is the man he saw in the window running from the house. Well, that's weird. Huh.


	9. Setting Up And Phone Calls

Stiles opens the door with a tired smile.

"Hey, Bobby." He says as he lets Bobby into his house. "You got here quickly," Stiles said leading him into the dining room.

"Yeah well, I rushed because I know what we're dealing with. It's a Demon." Stiles was shocked, to say the least. A Demon. What?! How many more bad creatures are there in the world. A lot he assumed.

"Why would a demon be after my cousins. Which is why they're after me right. I didn't do anything to get on their radar recently did I?" Stiles hoped he didn't.

"No Stiles it's nothing you did. Your cousins got on the bad side of a lot of monsters and especially a lot of Demons." Stiles didn't even understand how you could just suddenly get messed up in Demons for god's sake. Like there obviously dangerous because Bobby came here himself. His cousins must have really changed since he had last seen them.

"I've had a few run-ins with them and they're dangerous. But if we find a place we can make a safe house and load up there we can easily come up with a plan to trap the damn thing and take care of it." Bobby said unloading some things. "Stiles do you know any abandoned places around here or maybe a place we can set up. I'm quite sure you don't want to use your house, right." Yeah, his house was a no go. He never wanted to tell his dad about this. He'd keep him safe as long as he could.

"Yeah, Bobby my house is not an option. But I'll ask some friends if they know of a place I can use." Bobby nodded.

"I'd also like to speak with those hunter friends of yours. I don't want them to think I'm stepping on their toes. And maybe they can tell me more about what they know about the Demon that's here." Stiles nodded along to what Bobby was telling him. Just then Stiles phone rang. It was his dad.

"Uh, Bobby I gotta take this it's my dad," Stiles said moving to another room.

"Hey, dad. What's up." Stiles said.

"Hey, Stiles. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be stuck at work for a while." Stiles nodded this wasn't unnatural with living in Beacon Hills.

"What's up this time?" Stiles dad sighed on the other end.

"Stiles you know I can't tell you about my cases." Stiles pouted.

"Aw come on dad, It's not like…" Stiles' dad interrupted him.

"But just watch yourself because a man was found dead near the preserve. And you spend too much time there doing gods knows what." Stiles was really curious. He'd have to 'hack' into his dad's files to know more but.

"You want me to bring you lunch?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah but after school. I don't need you in any more trouble." Ah. School. Crap. He'd forgotten about that. With everything going on it slipped his mind completely.

"Yeah, dad. After school. Well, the class is starting I gotta go." Stiles said as his mind was working a mile a minute.

"Yeah yeah. Don't think about it too much. And keep your nose out of my work. Be safe." Stiles said goodbye and Hung up. He walked back to the dining room and saw Bobby looking over a pile of lore. Bobby had looked at him as he entered back into the room.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking at Stiles' face.

"Yeah, my dad just called to say he's gonna be stuck at work all day today." Bobby nodded.

"But he said that there was a dead body found out near the preserve." Bobby was interested now. Because a body meant that the demon could have switched hosts if it was the Demon that did this. He'd have to check the crime scene and look at the evidence.

"Stiles I'm going to go undercover and head to the sheriff station and…" Stiles interrupted him.

"Wait did you forget my dad is the sheriff. I'll gather the evidence this time. My dad will eventually see you here. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him about you coming here yet. I was researching all night and I forgot to." Bobby sighed.

"Well think about it later we have things to do." Stiles then got another call.

"Ugh, one sec." He picked up the phone. "Uh, Scott what's up." Scott let out a relieved sigh.

"Dude I was worried you didn't come back to Derek's yesterday and then Derek went to your house and didn't come back. I was worried." Oh. Right.

"Uh yeah sorry about that. I was just researching stuff and forgot to call you back. But I'm fine don't worry." Scott was relieved.

"Uh but Stiles where are you?" Huh.

"What do you mean I'm at home?" Stiles was confused.

"Yeah. But there's school today. And 3rd periods about to start. And you're not here." Oh.

"Shit I keep forgetting." Bobby looked at Stiles in question. "I'll be there in a second. Bye." He hung up. And ran upstairs.

Bobby was just sitting at the table in silence. The whirlwind that is Stiles just ran up the stairs. He sighed. He kinda missed this. Yet he forgot how tiring the kid was. Eventually, Stiles came back down in new clothes and a book bag.

"Ugh, I forgot I have school today. And I need to go so." He pulled a pair of keys out from his pocket. "These are keys to the house. If you leave please lock up. And I'll be back after school. If anything happens call me. I'll be there." He then waved goodbye and ran to his jeep and sped to school.


	10. Bobby Is Famous

Sometimes Bobby forgot Stiles was a kid. Even though he looked like a child he had the mind of an adult. He'd also been through a lot. Even if he didn't tell Bobby. He could see the haunted look on Stiles' face sometimes. So Bobby just went back to researching Beacon Hills. He wanted to see how Stiles got mixed up with this crap if it wasn't for Sam and Dean. While researching any omens.

Stiles made it to school in no time at all. He definitely broke multiple traffic laws on the way but whatever. He had to keep up pretenses for a bit longer. Just till Bobby left. He decided to come clean after. He quickly ran to his 3rd-period class. And luckily just as the bell rang he walked inside. He slid into his normal seat beside Scott.

"Hey," Stiles whispered.

"Wow, you just made it. Where were you? And did you find anything out about the Winchester?" Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, I researched a bit about them and they have some family here. But more importantly, I know what attacked Peter." Scott was shocked because all night the rest of the pack was trying to figure it out but came up with nothing.

"Really? Dude that's awesome what is it?" Stiles' face changed

"It's dangerous. It's a Demon." Scott's jaw dropped.

"What?! No way. They're not real." Stiles sighed.

"You're a werewolf, Scott. Demons could exist you know. Not that I'm happy they do. Just one more thing to worry about." The teacher told them to stop talking and class passed pretty quickly after that.

While the kids of the pack were at school. Derek headed to the Argents apartment. He knocked on the door. Chris answered and was surprised to see Derek. He normally avoids Chris unless he has too.

"Derek, what happened now?" Derek sighed and was let into the apartment. He stayed by the door though.

"It's Stiles. He got himself mixed up in something stupid again." Derek wished he didn't have to be here. But Stiles asked so.

"And?" Derek looked at him.

"He's brought another hunter here." Chris was shocked. But he didn't let it show.

"Where did he meet another hunter?" After what he heard Gerard did he thought Stiles would avoid hunters like a plague.

"Apparently over the summer he met up with a hunter."

Over the summer? "Didn't he do FBI training?"Chris questioned, Derek, sighed.

"Apparently he lied and went to get hunter training."

Chris was confused, "Why did he trust this other hunter?"

Derek was upset about the same thing. He knew that Stiles was a Winchester now but he didn't understand why he reached out to that hunter. " I don't know all I know is, I heard Stiles say he was a family friend."

Huh. "So Stiles got hunter training. I guess I'm surprised but why are you telling me?" Chris didn't understand.

"Stiles wanted me to tell you because the hunter that he trained with is here. And he told him he knew other hunters. So he wanted you to back up his story. And keep the pack out of it." That was the most Chris has ever heard Derek say. Derek looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I could do that. What's the hunter's name?" Derek didn't know. So he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles. He got a response almost immediately.

"He says it's Bobby Singer." Chris knew that name. A lot of hunters did.

"I know of him." Derek looked at Chris' face.

"Is he a bad hunter?" Chris shook his head.

"No, he's a pretty famous one. I wonder how Stiles even came across him. Only other hunters know him. Also if he's here you should be careful. He doesn't have a code." Derek was confused.

"Don't all you hunters follow the same code though?" Chris had heard about the hunters in the east who didn't follow a code.

"No, most hunters believe that all supernatural creatures are all evil. Like the Winchester's that Stiles talked about." Chris realized something. "Stiles must have heard about the Winchester's from Singer. He's known to associate with them." Derek didn't know how Chris would take hearing that Stiles was related to them. And he's glad he didn't need to tell him.

"Okay so now you know. He and Stiles will probably visit you. He said you could tell Allison but not anyone else." Chris nodded. He understood no need to involve anyone else. No need the hunter to find a reason to stay.


	11. The Clash Of The Hunters

Stiles rushed out of school as soon as the bell rang. He didn't even wait to talk to Scott and explain the thing that needed to be said between them. He texted Bobby asking where he was. Apparently still at Stiles' house. Bobby had then asked for the address for the Argent's apartment. Stiles texted him the place and said he'd meet him there.

He had to do some amazing yet law-breaking driving to get there in time. But he arrived shortly after Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby smiled. "You made it here fast."

Stiles smiled as well. "Yeah" He unconsciously scratched his head feeling guilty about breaking the law, considering his dad's the sheriff, but that only lasted a second. "So what are we doing?" Stiles wanted to know Bobby's game plan before actually talking to Chris.

"Well hopefully he doesn't mind me stepping on his toes in this hunt, but if this demon is after you for whatever reason we have to tread lightly, and not make enemies where we don't have to." Stiles nodded in understanding. So he led Bobby up into an elevator that would take them to Chris' apartment. They got off at the 10th floor and Stiles made his way to Chris' door and knocked twice. After a beat, Chris opened the door.

"Ah Stiles, Derek told me you were coming…" He looked behind Stiles and saw who he assumed to be Bobby Singer, having never met the man himself. "... And I assume Mr. Singer"

Bobby nodded his head in an answer. Chris stepped aside and allowed Stiles and Bobby into his home. "I've been told you know what we're up against, Mr. Singer," Chris said as he closed his door and stepped further into the apartment.

Bobby grunted in affirmation."Yeah, It's a demon. I've spent the day checking for omens, and this town's been through some really weird stuff recently, and that's saying something when you know about the supernatural."

Stiles chuckled nervously, "Yeah we've been hit with some weird shit over the years." He side eyed Chris as to back him up.

"Yeah I originally came to town chasing a werewolf, but I took care of it early on." Stiles nodded confirming Chris' words.

Bobby had a weird look on his face, then asked, "Then why'd you stay after you completed the hunt?"

Chris sighed, "Well I lost most of my family here…" Bobby and Stiles gave a look of understanding, both having lost someone dear to them. "...and my daughter Allison, a friend of Stiles, had started to make a life here and had some friends she didn't want to lose." Normally Chris wouldn't say this much to another hunter but if Stiles trusted him enough with the pack around, he thought it wouldn't hurt. Bobby was silent but he understood, wanting the kid to get as much of a childhood as they could before they had to grow up too fast.

"So… What's or plan of action against the demon?" Stiles said trying to break the tense, somber mood. Bobby moved to the coffee table of the living room they were standing in and opened a duffle bag that he'd had on his shoulder. He placed the contents on the table.

Bobby turned to Chris, "Have you ever encountered a demon before?" Chris shook his head,

"My father Gerard may have come in contact with one but, I haven't had the pleasure," he said sarcastically. At the mention of Gerard's name, Stiles gave a full body flinched. It definitely didn't go unnoticed by either adult. Chris had given Stiles a look in apology. He had heard what had happened to Stiles. He was sorry for Stiles and disgusted with his father, about how he could do that to a child let alone a human one.

However, Bobby continued on. "Well, I've brought what we need to fend off against it until we find a spot to hold it and exorcise it." He then picked up the sawed-off shotgun, and a shotgun shell, "Salt is a good defender against most supernaturals, This won't kill the demon but it'll slow it down enough.", He then picked up the book he had given to Stiles before he left, "In this book there's something called a Devil's Trap, basically does what it says, It will trap the demon and give us time to exercise it" He said handing Stiles two papers, "I've written down the exorcism, memorize it." Stiles handed one of the papers to Chris who looked over the paper recognizing the language as Latin. They both nodded after looking at the paper, so Bobby continued. "Then we have just plain salt and holy water, Demons can't cross a line of salt, much like mountain ash." Stiles nodded having found a new appreciation for salt now. "And holy water is like acid to demons. So make sure to carry some with you." Stiles picked up the bottle and handed it to Chris who seemed interested in all these new weapons. Even if he wasn't showing it on his face, Stiles could tell, perks of being the sheriff's kid, he picked up things along the way. "All we need is to find out is what sorry bastard it's possessing. And how to lure it in." Chris nodded,

"Stiles told me one of your hunters was kidnapped by it, can I meet him." Chris was confused, he didn't work with any other hunters. He looked to Stiles in confusion. Stiles realized his mistake he hadn't told Derek about that part.

"Uh you know, Peter, remember he was attacked yesterday, didn't Allison tell you." Stiles was panicking a little. Chris caught on quick enough, not that Bobby didn't notice the slip-up, but he chooses to ignore it for now.

"Right... Allison did mention that briefly last night. I'll see what I can do about getting Peter here." Chris' face showed he didn't even want to think about Peter, the deaths he caused still fresh in his mind. "But for now, I'll give you a place you can start setting up in. I own a few safe houses around the town."

Bobby nodded, "Thank you for the help."

Chris also nodded, "Right, no problem, let me write the address down."

Stiles' phone chimed. It wasn't a call or text but the reminder noise. He pulled out his phone and the reminder read: "Bring Dad lunch. Stiles sighed, keeping up pretenses and keeping secrets where stressful.

He coughed loudly to get both hunters attention. They turned in unison to Stiles with questioning gazes.

"I gotta go bring my dad lunch. So I'll go dig up information on that body as well. Just text me where you need me." Stiles gave a small wave and left in a hurry trying to think what kind of healthy food he could quickly get for his dad.


	12. Case Files

Stiles decided to just go with a salad, and he put some chicken in it to give his dad a break. He wouldn't normally do this but he was stressed and he assumed his dad probably felt the same, living in Beacon Hills. He picked himself up 'lunch' as well. He got himself a big bag of curly fries and a soda. He decided a lunch with his dad was a reason to stay in the station, long enough to get his hands on a case file of the dead guy from this morning and to send some pictures to Bobby.

Stiles arrived at the station in 20 minutes. He walked through the front doors with a big smile on his face then waved to one of the deputies at the front desk with his usual greeting eliciting a laugh from those who heard him. Then I headed further into the station until he got to his dad's office. Stiles never knocked before and wasn't about to start now. So he barged in, slightly scaring his dad. He set the food down.

"Hey, dad!" Stiles said with a goofy grin attached to his face. The sheriff looked at his son with an annoyed expression.

"Stiles what did you do now?" Stiles tilted his head like his puppy friends.

"What'cha talking about I never do anything wrong." After he said that he frowned, "You know what never mind." His dad laughed. Stiles pushed the bag with salad over to his father. The Sheriff had hope in his eyes seeing Stiles' grease stains on his bag but one look into the bag and he slumped in his chair. He sighed but went continued to open his food anyway. Then he saw the chicken, he smiled it's been awhile since he ate meat. Stiles sitting opposite of him was already halfway through his bag of curly fries. Sheriff noticed that look in his face. Stiles wanted something, most likely something stupid or illegal. And the sheriff is almost always right when it comes to Stiles because not five minutes and a bunch of leg taping later Stiles opened his mouth and said,

"So dad, any new information on the body this morning.

The sheriff sighed, "Stiles, what did I tell you earlier." It was Stiles' turn to sigh now,

"Daaaad, come on If you don't tell me I'm more likely to go out and find out on my own and I'd probably get in trouble. So you telling me now will save me from getting in trouble later. And I can maybe offer you some insight." Stiles rushed out. The Sheriff sighed again even deeper.

"Fine, but next lunch I get a hamburger." Stiles' gave his father a pointed look.

"Fine." His dad smiled having won out in the end.

"Ok so, What happened?" Stiles asked. The sheriff pulled out a file he was working on before Stiles burst into his office. He reluctantly gave it to Stiles.

Stiles couldn't open the file fast enough. He read through the pages but didn't find anything weird or supernatural. The man was a 45-year-old business entrepreneur from Texas. The only thing was that someone filed a missing person's report for him 5 days ago in Texas.

"Huh, nothing really special here," Stiles says dejectedly. His dad gave him a look,

"I don't know what you were hoping to find but were still looking for his killer so this is as far as the investigating goes." Stiles perked up,

"He was murdered, do you have any clue as to who?"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Yes he was murdered, we found claw marks across his chest and on his face, The M.E said it was way too wide across the fingers to be an animal. So now we're searching for a human with claw-like blades." The sheriff didn't understand what was up with Beacon Hills and the weird mysterious deaths surrounding the place. Stiles had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So let's hear your input." The Sheriff said. Stiles looked up broken out of his thought.

"Ummm, did he have anything on him." The Sheriff picked up the report looking back through it.

"Hmm, he had a knife on him, it had blood on it were running tests now. And hm this is unusual,"

Stiles perked up, "What's unusual." Stiles' dad pushed the report to Stiles,

"It says everyone was worried at the scene because we smelt rotten eggs, which we later identified as sulfur, but we don't know if it has any relevance to the case." Stiles nodded not too sure himself, he'd have to ask Bobby later.

Stiles got up, "Thanks, dad." He smiled going to leave, but as a thank you, he gave his dad the rest of his fries.

"Bye Stiles, and remember my burger next time." Stiles sighed but nodded and left to go talk to Bobby and Chris. He also needed to know if Peter sliced up the guy who captured him. A lot of things would make sense if he did.

Stiles leaves the precinct and texts, Bobby, while getting into his jeep. He asks where Bobby is. And Bobby says he's setting up in a whare house Chris let him use, and that Stiles should come over and bring that Peter guy too so that he can question him. Stiles sighed, Why was nothing ever easy when it came to Peter Hale.


	13. I'll Owe You One

Stiles doesn't remember ever putting Peter's number in his phone, but there it was, staring at him. Stiles sighed he should never have said Peter's name. He braced himself anyway and hit call. It rang for a few beats then Peter picked up,

"Hello?" It didn't sound like Peter for a second so Stiles asked,

"Peter?" The response he got was definitely Peter,

"Oh Stiles what do I owe the pleasure, are you worried about me?"

Stiles sighed, "No Creeper Wolf, I need a favor." Peter was smiling on the other side of the phone even though Stiles couldn't see it, he could feel it.

"Of course but what do I get in return." Stiles knew this was gonna happen,

"What do you want Peter," Stiles said somewhat resigned to his fate already.

"Hmm, so much to choose from, so how about this. Someday in the future, you'll owe me one. Anything I ask you help me do it." Stiles knew this was a terrible thing to agree to. I mean anyone who knew Peter would never in there right mind agree but Stiles was borderline crazy so…

"Fine." Peter was surprised, to say the least, he thought there would be more resistance. It must be something important to Stiles.

"So Stiles what do I need to do?"

Stiles let out a deep sigh. "I have to catch you up on a few new changes that happened in my life, first. Then your not gonna like the next part." Peter said the next part cautiously,

"Why?"

Stiles sighed, "You're gonna have to meet a hunter. And you can't let him know that you're, well you."

Peter did not like the sound of this already, "If the hunter doesn't know I'm a werewolf then why am I meeting him?"

Stiles scratched his head, "Remember yesterday when you came into the loft bleeding."

Peter laughed sarcastically, "Oh yes, how could I forget such a memorable moment in my dull life."

Stiles groaned, "Yeah yeah laugh it up Peter, Well I figured out what kidnapped you and who it was looking for." Peter kept being surprised by Stiles ingenuity to research and find things no one else can. Even with the combined searching of himself and Scott's puppy-like pack, they couldn't find a damn thing.

"All that in one night, I will say Stiles you keep things interesting." Stiles took the semi praise.

"Yeah thanks, But to get that information I had to ask a hunter that I know, and well he didn't think I could handle it on my own and he came here. And I told him you were a hunter working for Chris and that you escaped the monster." Peter growled low in his throat about him being a hunter and working for that damned family. "Aaand now he wants to speak with you to know what you know about the thing were hunting."

Peter paused, "Stiles I may have heard wrong but did you say, you're hunting. I didn't know you hunted." Stiles cursed under his breath even though Peter can easily hear him anyway. He didn't mean to say that.

"Yeah, new hobby over the summer. Didn't really go to FBI interning thing."

Peter chuckled, "Wow Stiles didn't know you had it in you, you almost a devious as me, you should take that as the compliment it is." Peter said in a drawl. Stiles sighed,

"I'll tell you more before we meet my friend. Where are you I'll come get you." Stiles says starting up his car and starting to pull out of the police station.

"I'm by the loft. I'll be waiting for you, Stiles." Peter said as he hung up. Stiles was exhausted and the real part hadn't even started yet. This was going to be a long day.

Stiles pulled up to the loft in 30 minutes. Of course, he took a detour to his house to grab so things for Peter. Peter walked up to his jeep,

"Stiles why did you take so long." Peter sighed getting into the jeep while pushing the things on the seat over so he could sit. "What's all this stuff anyway?" Stiles held out a gun to Peter.

"Hunter stuff, if you're a hunter you should have at least some of these things on you," Stiles waved the gun in Peter's face waiting for him to take it. Peter took it carefully. He sniffed it.

"There's no wolfbane, isn't your hunter friend going to get suspicious."

Stiles looked confused then laughed. "You know I learned while hunting with him, that not a lot of hunter's know that wolfsbane kills werewolves. He uses a silver bullet." He shuddered a little remembering Cassidy. If Peter noticed it he didn't say anything. And Stiles was glad for it. He death was still a little too fresh in his mind, and he didn't need to deal with that right now. Stiles broke out of that thought watching Peter weirdly handle the gun. He watched him for a while before he realized he didn't know what to do with it.

"The safety's on just put it in the back of your pants or something. Peter nodded and did as Stiles said, as he was the expert in this situation. Which was a little new to Stiles? "Okay, when you meet him say you've hunted with Chris for a while and don't mention the puppies. Just tell him what went down when you were kidnapped and then leave as quickly as you can. No need to draw more attention to yourself, I like my friend Bobby but the sooner he leaves Beacon Hills the better. Peter nodded, they didn't need any more hunters. That they could agree on.

Stiles pulled up to the address Chris texted him. It was an abandoned factory of some sort. The whole area looked deserted of life. A perfect place to set up. Stiles turned to Peter quickly remembering something.

"Uh, Peter?" Peter looked at him confused,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He unconsciously rubbed his chin.

"Uh no but, Does holy water affect you in any way?" Peter thought for a second,

"Not that I know of, Why?" Stiles just shook head,

"Does silver actually do anything to you?"

Peter scoffed, "Stiles we went through this before, only wolf's bane." Stiles nodded, He looked up suddenly,

"Oh, crap."

Peter was getting frustrated. "Will you spit it out Stiles, and stop with the 20 questions already."

Stiles nodded, "Sorry, It's just Bobby has these tests to make sure you're human." Peter nodded, it was smart, he had to hand it to the guy, Bobby.

"Ok, smart, but the things you've mentioned won't affect me." Peter looked at Stiles' face again, "What?" Stiles sighed, things could never be easy.

"He's gonna cut you with a silver knife," At the look on Peter's face put his hands up in a placating gesture,

"Calm down it's just a tiny cut, But you'll heal." Peter finally understood.

"Ah, I can try to slow down my healing, but no promises." Stiles nodded, all he could hope for was that luck was on his side. Stiles deemed them ready and they both exited the car. An SUV pulled up, making both wolf and teen stopped. The headlights blinded Stiles' vision. But soon they were turned off and Chris stepped out with Allison. Stiles was shocked Allison was here. But not too surprised, he did mention to Derek that he could tell her, just didn't think he would. Stiles could here hear Peter mumble quietly,

"Oh great more hunters." Stiles gave a reassuring look and stepped up to Chris, with Peter behind him.

"I see you filled Allison in." Chris nodded.

"Stiles I think we should tell Scott," Allison said pleadingly. Stiles sighed, this is why he didn't wanna tell too many people.

"After this is over, But with Bobby here I'm not risking Scott's life."

Peter grumbled louder, "What about my life?" Stiles sent him a look. Peter turned away waiting for them to finish talking.

Allison sighed but nodded. Chris motioned for them all to head inside. Stiles gulped and started walking, but not without a quick glance at Peter. They all walked into the building ready to face whatever life threw at them. Stiles was starting to think this hunt was way over his head.


	14. Peter Dresses To Nice To Be A Hunter

Bobby was currently setting up. Chris said he could do whatever he needed. As he takes a step back to look at his work, he realizes he might have made a second panic room. The walls, ceiling, and floor are covered in protection sigils. He lined all around the building with salt. And placed a devils trap at each exit. No demon was setting foot in here, nor getting out. There was a table sitting in the middle of the room, on it held six shotguns, 4 knives, 3 gallons of holy water, a bag full of salt bullets. This is the best spot for a fight against the supernatural to go down. Bobby didn't need this but he had some exorcisms written down for Stiles, and Chris. He had them memorized. Unlike the boy's he doesn't need to read them out of a book, that could get you killed, and it's just plain dumb. But anyway, he was ready for whatever was after Stiles.

After that thought, he heard the door bang open. He grabbed the closet shotgun and aimed it at the intruders, he pumped the gun holding it to the door until he saw Stiles' face pop through. He sighed and lowered the gun. "Stiles, what'd I tell you." Stiles looked at Bobby with a confused face, then it clicked. His mouth went in the shape of an 'O'.

Stiles laughed, "Oh, sorry, I forgot." Stiles and he made up a system of knocks in safety, he should've known Stiles' would've forgotten.

"It's fine to come in." Stiles nodded, yet instead of coming in he ushered someone past him, not one person but 3. He obviously recognized Chris. But there was a younger girl, maybe Stiles' age and another man closer to Chris' age. He looked at stiles waiting to be told what was happening. And on cue Stiles steps forward and introduces his guest's.

"Ah right, let me get introductions out of the way. This is my friend from school and Chris' daughter, Allison. And this is the hunter I was telling you about Peter."

Bobby took a closer look at the two new people, Chris' daughter was obviously in the business, she held herself like a hunter, and she seemed uneasy, he understood, hunters tended not to get along. However, Peter, he didn't look like a hunter at all, he was dressed way too nice, not that hunters didn't, but not normally during hunts. Also for the fact that even though he had a gun on him he looked like it made him uncomfortable. He wasn't going to out him now, but he'd ask Stiles about what was going on after the demon's dead and gone.

"Right, I'm Bobby Singer, So Peter" He turned to the man in question, "I've heard you've come in contact with the demon." Peter was surprised, Stiles' hadn't told him it was a demon. He gave a very pointed look to Stiles who shrugged in apology.

"Yes, he captured me two days ago. And I escaped last night."

Bobby nodded, "Do you remember where he had kept you?" Peter thought for a moment, trying to remember, it was a familiar place, hmmm, Oh why didn't he realize it before.

"I just remembered, as I was running, I passed by the high school."

Bobby was confused so he asked, "Were you in the school?" Peter shook his head,

"No, I would have known if I was, But I clearly remember passing by." Peter's tone was very adamant. Bobby opened a map, and moved some things on the table, he laid the map down,

"Okay so we know the demon was around here", he circled around the high school.

He then turned to Stiles,

"So the dead body found this morning, anything weird about it. Stiles looks uneasy like he was trying to hide something.

"Yeah, my dad said he was murdered. By a few knife slashes across his chest." He pointedly looked at Peter, who must've understood whatever Stiles was hinting at. Stiles continued, "He didn't find anything else weird, except there was some sulfur at the scene, but I don't think that matters." He looked at Booby's face, "But it might matter, Bobby what is it?"

Bobby sighed, "The demon must've of switched hosts after that one died, it could be possessing any sorry son of a bitch in this town."

Chris got worried, "Is there a way to prevent it." He asked worried for Allison. Stiles nodded his head, worried about his dad as well. Bobby nodded his head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little pouch. He dumped the contents of it on the table. Ten bracelets fell out. They all had a little charm.

"This will protect you, but I think getting a tattoo, would be better, so you don't have to worry about it falling off, but that's more of John's style, for now, the kids can just wear the bracelets. Stiles, Allison, Chris, and Peter picked up a bracelet and slipped it on. Allison was examining it, then asked,

"Is this the same as the markings all around the room." When she pointed it out everyone in the room took a real good look at there surroundings. Peter having, not noticed it before, was shocked, it was hard to imagine, that this one hunter, Bobby did all this in the short amount of time he was here. This man was dangerous. Bobby startled the group by answering the question while they were all deep in thought,

"No most of the sigils around the room are too trap the demon, the ones I gave you guy are more for keeping the thing out of you." Allison nodded, staring appreciatively at the tiny charm on her wrist.

Bobby checked his watch and looked at Peter and Chris,

"Peter can you take me to where you were near the school, Chris you can come for back up." Chris nodded. Peter nodded more hesitantly catching Stiles' eyes in annoyance.

"Sure." Stiles turned to Bobby,

"So what about us?" He said pointing to himself and Allison.

"Well seeing as you two have school tomorrow, you should go home and sleep."

Stiles groaned, "What no way, If this thing is after me there's no way I'm gonna be able to sleep peacefully and go to school like normal." Chris, Peter, and Allison looked at Stiles.

"What are you talking about Stiles I thought it was after some hunters called the Winchesters?" Asks Allison, Stiles looked up at them, Crap. Peter got it,

"You're, a Winchester. How is that even possible, I've never heard you talk about them until yesterday." Stiles looked at Bobby for help, But his eyes clearly said you're on your own.

Stiles sighed, "Okay I left some things out when I was explaining what was happening, the demon is after the Winchester's ultimately, But he must have found out about me somehow. Sam and Dean Winchester are my cousins." Everyone expect Bobby was floored by this revelation. Peter said sarcastically,

"Oh so there just cousins you forgot about." Stiles sighed again,

"Yeah, There the cousins I never mentioned."


	15. Old Wounds Re-Opened

Peter sighed. Stiles wasn't joking he didn't like what he was doing. Currently, he was sitting in Chris' car in the passenger seat, with Chris driving and the other hunter in the back seat it was very disconcerting. Bobby the other hunter was side eyeing him, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. Chris was ignoring him which was a saving grace because he didn't think he could deal with two hunters watching his every move. Also, the gun stiles gave him was annoying to have to carry considering he was completely deadly without them, also having to remember to use the gun instead of his trusty claws was going to be a hassle. And he didn't know if that favor from Stiles was worth it anymore. Also for the fact that Stiles abandoned him by having to go home because his dad came home early. So now he was alone with two hunters in there car driving to a place he really didn't want to re-visit. What was his life?

Chris pulled up to the school parking lot. They all got out of the car almost in unison. Bobby asked Peter,

"So what direction were you running from so I can pinpoint an area to start." Peter nodded and turned to look around to get his bearing. Or so it would seem, what he was actually trying to do was pick his sent back up. It should still be lingering. He quietly sniffed the air as he moved his head. After a minute of turning he stopped and pointed north,

"I kinda remember coming from this direction, follow me. I'll see how far I remember." Bobby gave him a weird look. Like he knew something was wrong/off about Peter but he didn't understand what was making him feel this way. He brushed it off. Stiles and Chris would have noticed it as well they weren't stupid. So he and Chris picked up after Peter.

Chris noticed. Obviously, since he knew what Peter was. He noticed the small subtle details he wasn't hiding that easily that obviously pointed to him not being human. For example, he just sniffed the air for like five minutes trying to catch his own trail. Which is obviously beneficial, but it's going to make Bobby suspicious that man is a great, yet dangerous hunter. Who'd probably kill Peter without a second thought. He wouldn't care, but he noticed how Stiles was subconsciously protecting him yesterday. And he didn't need anymore Winchester trouble. There was enough going around as is.

As they followed Peter through the dense forest surrounding the woods, Bobby shoved his hand into his pocket and searched around for his small pocket flashlight. It was getting difficult to see as they got deeper and as the sun slowly started to set. The orange hue was soon going to disappear, and the dark of night was going to engulf them. So he twisted the light on and pointed it ahead. Peter glanced back slowly and stared at the flashlight for a second, He then turned his head to the sky. He silently shrugged his shoulders more to himself, it wasn't that dark yet. And he continued to follow his scent. Chris stared at his stupidity but said nothing. He wasn't going to get involved. He just wanted the Demon dead and Bobby out. He agreed with the wolves on one thing, too many hunters was a bad thing.

Peter stopped. He looked around and felt like an idiot, how did he not realize this. The 3 men were standing in front of the burnt out remains of the hale house. Chris stepped forward and turned to Peter,

"You were here, and you didn't remember?" Peter looked back at Chris with hate-filled eyes,

"Oh sorry, I didn't seem to notice it while running from the demon that kidnapped me. Apparently, you both have similar tastes." Peter spit out. Remember a few months ago when that bitch kate had locked Derek in there. Bobby watched the argument unfold. He saw the hate Peter had toward Chris. Him being a hunter that worked with Chris was being to look less and less believable, as this hunt progressed.

"Alright, enough, What is this place?" Peter looked longingly at it, yet you could see the trace hurt in his eyes. But Chris spoke up,

"It the remains of the Hale house. It was burned down 8 years ago." Bobby nodded. But he saw Peter's face get sadder.

"What are you leaving out?" Peter looked at Bobby,

"A hunter set the fire and burned everyone inside alive. Everyone died." Peter said with deep-rooted venom in his voice, directed at Chris. Chris looked guilty in his eyes but otherwise stood his ground.


	16. Switching Perspectives

Bobby wasn't blind. Chris and Peter obviously had bad blood between them. He was curious but they didn't need to be doing this now. He stepped up between them,

"Alright," he gave them both a stern look that said stop,

"You two can do this later, Focus on the hunt." Bobby lifted his gun and flashlight and walked further towards the house. Chris recovered first, he sighed as he glanced at Peter once more then followed Bobby up to the house. Peter had a hard time not trying to leave, he was really close to wanting to kill Chris and Bobby, them and their hunter ways. He hated this right now. Stiles owed him so much for this. But eventually, he sighed and also headed for the house. The other two were already inside. Chris looked around he felt guilty about this place. It wasn't his fault but he understood where all Peter's hate came from. But that didn't mean he'd have to like Peter.

Bobby looked up as well when Peter entered.

"So can you remember exactly where you were kept." Peter nodded and led them to the basement. He hated it down here if this wasn't a serious problem he would never enter this place again. He walked up to the place where Derek was once held up by Kate. And there was the chair that he was bound to. He saw all the bloody instruments sitting nearby. He looked at Bobby,

"Here, I was tied to this chair before I escaped." Bobby nodded, he looked at all the torture items and looked at Peter. He had seen no discomfort this whole trip, that was a little disconcerting because you don't just walk away from something like this. It had only been two days. But he decided to remain silent. He'll interrogate Stiles later, it's been a long time coming because there's obviously a secret that everyone seems to know. And Stiles is in the thick of it. But he pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind. "Focus on the hunt," he told himself. Bobby then started his search for demon signs.

Chris saw Bobby go off on his own looking for something. So he figured now was a good time. He walked up to where Peter was looking at some of the torture devices and he seemed to be smelling them.

"Peter!" Chris whisper yelled, as to not attract Bobby's attention. Peter looked over at Chris a little out of it he had been focusing on what he was looking at he didn't notice Chris behind him.

"What?!" Chris mini facepalmed,

"Can you maybe not be so obviously not human." Peter started to think back on everything he did and realized his mistakes so far. He knew he should be drawing less attention to himself but he had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen and he didn't like being in those situations. But he normally found himself in them anyway.

"Yeah, Thanks for the heads up but being around here kinda throws me off a bit, I wonder why?" He says venomously. Peter knows this whole thing wasn't exactly Chris's fault, but who can blame him he's still holding a grudge against his damned family. He's being petty but who really doesn't expect that.

Bobby looks at them from the corner of his eye, they were being shifty. Peter and Chris obviously don't hunt together, it's more like they want to kill each other

Peter, on the other hand, could smell traces of the guy in here but there was a new female scent in there, recently. Like hours ago. He smelt blood from himself, the body of the first demon. Which was right. He slashed the chest of the demon/man but it didn't seem to affect him at the time, but he turned up dead in a ditch somewhere in the preserve so. He abruptly turned to Chris.

"Chris… I found something." Peter whispered this because he had no evidence for it other than he could smell it. Chris came closer,

"What?" He looked to see where Bobby had situated himself at the moment, then said,

"I think it switched to a female because there was a women's scent fresh in here from like a couple of hours ago." Chris thought about, for a second,

"We'll see what Bobby says and just let Stiles figure it out, but if you see the women say you saw her eyes go black or something and that will get Bobby on her." Peter nodded he'll leave this all to stiles since this whole thing was technically his fault.


	17. Awkward Hunters And Hungry Sheriff's

Chris, Peter, and Bobby all came back from the hunt and went back to the warehouse. Peter was trying to find a way to get out of this situation. But luck was not on his side. Just as he was about to bid his farewell Bobby spoke up. "So how long have you two known each other?" Peter looked at Chris clearly not wanting to answer.

Chris sighed. Why did he have to make small talk? He caught Peter staring at him. He heaved another sigh, this time much quieter under his breath. But Peter heard him if his eye roll was anything to go by.

"We've known each other for awhile." Chris started, "But we haven't hunted together much." Peter gave a small chuckle but didn't dissuade what Chris said.

The conversation continued like that for a few hours. Awkward as hell, for the werewolf and the hunter, but it passed the time.

The morning sun was rising into the sky as a new day was starting. Peter was the first to notice and took this as the perfect excuse to leave.

"Well, It's been great but I have to go." Both hunters watched as Peter literally fast walked to the door and left. Chris felt a migraine coming on from the behavior of this particular wolf. But he kept his mouth shut with the other presence in the room.

{And finally, the story fades back to Stiles events of that same night .}

Stiles just got a text from his dad that he got off early tonight and that he was making dinner. He felt guilty from the looks Peter was giving him when he told him he had to leave. He did feel bad, but not that bad. So he and Allison got into his jeep and headed away from the warehouse. Allison was bummed she wasn't included, Stiles could tell if her face was anything to go by.

As they got closer to their respective houses Allison spoke up,

"So you're a hunter now huh." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, while still keeping my eyes on the silent road.

"Yeah, guess since the summer technically," I said focusing back on the road. I was about to make the turn to go toward her house when she touched my arm. I stopped driving and looked at her in question.

"What?" I said glancing down at her hand. She tilts her head up and asks,

"Can I hang out with you?" I can see that she's been wanting to ask me more about my family and my hunter training since I told her about it. So as the good friend I nod my head and say,

"Yeah, my dad's cooking tonight." After she hears the confirmation she smiles and lets go of me and looks ahead as I turn the opposite direction for my house. I send a quick message to my dad that says "Make food for 3" There's a simple response of "Scott?" I smile remembering when Scott and I practically ate every meal together. I quickly texted back

"No, Allison her dad's not home so she asked if she could hang out." There was no immediate response and Stiles was worried he would say no. But, soon a chime went off and the text said, "oh, ok sure that's fine, but let me know ahead of time next time." Stiles smiled as he pulled down his block and up his driveway. He loved his dad.

He turned the jeep off and hoped out alongside Allison as he walked toward the door. He unlocked the door and let Alison in first, She smiled and walked in started to take her coat off. Stiles grabbed it and hung it up. Then headed towards the kitchen. When they walked in the Sheriff turned around. He smiled at them,

"Hey guys almost done with dinner, you can do whatever you want till I'm done give me 15 minutes," I said ok and lead Allison to my room. She opens her mouth about to start berating me with a million questions I knew she was dying to get answered. I held my hand up. She closed her mouth giving me a tiny pout. I hold up my hands in a placating gesture,

"I know, I know I promise to answer any questions you have after dinner. But do you think you could help me?" I ask her, my eyes trying to pull off the puppy McCall look. She sighs, but gives in and asks,

"What do you need?" I mini fist pump and sit across from her,

"Ok, so I wanna tell my dad something and I don't exactly know how?" She nods waiting for me to continue.

"Well it's a lot, but here's the gist of what I need to tell him, 1) My uncle died, 2) A friend of my uncle is the guy I meet at training camp and he wants to crash here, and I think I should tell him about," I tilt my head, "The puppies and all that." Allison face portrays shock.

"You want to tell him all that in one go." I nod my head. She sighs,

"well I suggest starting with the whole "The worlds not what you thought, but shouldn't you maybe have Scott here or I don't someone who can prove it so he doesn't send you to Eichen House, thinking you've gone mental." I agreed with her, Scott would be the best choice but he didn't really want to involve him yet, and Peter would just be a disaster, His snark plus my dad's gun wasn't a good combo. Derek…. Well, he wasn't sure the sour wolf would agree. Plus what if dad shot him? Ughhh why was his life so difficult.

A snap in front of his face broke him out of his inner monolog. He focused his gaze back on Allison.

"I was just thinking who should turn, cause some people have still standing Criminal records." Allison looked a little confused

"I thought you'd have Scott give it a go." I could understand where she was coming from but,

"But I don't want him hooked up in this Hunter business." She nodded her head in understanding. At first, she was all gung-ho about telling Scott and the rest of the pack but, I guess she finally understood how much danger this new hunter brings to the table.

"Ok, so how should I…... "

"Kids! Dinners ready, come down and eat!" Dad interrupts, by calling from downstairs. I look toward the door. Allison gets up and turns to me,

"Now or never right?" I sigh deeply

"Yep, Now or never." We both exit my room And we head down to face a whole different kind of danger.


	18. The Talk

As we descend the stairs the dread in me grows deeper. Is this the right time to tell him? Will he hate me? I lied so much, of course, he's gonna hate me. I start to hyperventilate a little and my hands start to shake ever so slightly. Allison turned to me worried.

"Stiles it's okay calm down." She said while putting her hands on my shoulders, she began rubbing them in soothing circles and by focusing on how weird this was, I calmed down. I mean me and Allison were friends of course, but I didn't think we were this close. I finally regained my breath and she smiled and pulled me off the floor. "Come on, If we can hunt monsters than your dad isn't that scary right?" In my mind I pictured my dad pissed at me on one side of a scale and every creepy crawly on the other and the scale was pretty even.

As we enter the dining room. I see the table is set and there are hamburgers and hot dogs. Plus all the side dishes that come with. Allison and I head to the table. She gently pats my elbow before taking a seat. I follow suit and sit as well. I'm nervous. I don't really know how to start, like how do you bring up, "I was lying to you because Werewolves and every other nightmare exists." It's not exactly easy to break out that one. Plus who would believe that? But as much as I try to slow down time with my brain, it doesn't help. My dad carries over the drinks and hands one to Allison and me.

"So Allison how have you been?" My dad is trying to make light conversation. She smiled brightly saying

"Oh, I've been good. How about you?" My dad smiled

"It's been okay, just stressful work. You know the usual." She nodded like she knew. Then she looked at me expectantly. I sighed.

"Ummm dad there's something I have to tell you." My dad gave me that look then asked:

"You didn't get anyone pregnant, did you?" I stared at my dad like he was crazy and Allison started laughing really hard.

"Uh no… I didn't get anyone, pregnant dad." My dad nodded his head.

"Your not a drug dealer are you?" I look at my dad,

"NO dad nothing like that" I sigh exasperatedly. Allison stopped and started the conversation for me.

"Actually we had some information that might help you get a better look at all the information in all your cases." I stared at her then my dad, this was going okay now time to drop the bomb.

"Information to help in my cases, may I ask how you came across this information or is it going to be a secret too?" My dad said pointing the conversation at me.

"Uh no secrets dad, actually I'll tell you everything but I don't think you're going to believe me," I said dejectedly.

"If it's the truth I'll believe you." My dad said. I looked at Allison and just went for it.

"Well I don't know how to put this but monsters are real." My dad looked at me, with a blank face.

"What is someone out there acting like a monster Stiles you have to tell me clearly."

Allison sighed and said, "you should've brought Scott." I sighed as well.

"Yeah, but what was I gonna tell him." My dad watched the interaction.

"Do any other wolf know besides Peter." Allison asked, "Because bringing him here will only cause trouble." I agree Peter would not help this situation.

"Oh, Derek knows he could come." All I nodded "yeah he's better than your other choice. So call him over." I nod and look at my dad. "Um, dad I'm gonna call someone to show you something."

I pulled out my cell phone and clicked Derek's number.

"What Stiles?" Derek gruffly said over the phone.

"Yeah hello Derek, do you think you could come to my house?" Derek sighed but was starting to get ready,

"Why? Did your hunter friend say you need something?" I looked at my dad briefly,

"Uh no, I need you to show my dad." Derek was quiet, for a while.

"You want me to shift?" I nodded my head, but I realized Derek couldn't see.

"Yes if you could because it's hard to believe unless you see it," I said as I heard Derek's car in the background.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," I said okay

"Ah use the front door" I hear a small laugh and then Derek hangs up.

I look at my dad again.

"Ah so once Derek gets here I'll show you." My dad nodded then stopped,

"Derek, Do you mean Derek Hale?" I say yes in response. My dad sighed

"I thought you said you didn't know him, but now you have his phone number and he apparently comes here but not through the front door." Uh crap,

"Um yeah, long story…" Allison found now the time to interrupt.

"Okay well Derek will be the evidence but we still got to talk about hunting and your hunting friend." She said it so nonchalantly. My dad looks at me in question,

"You hunt? Since when?" I look at Allison and sigh,

"I thought we'd do the Derek thing first then ease into that." My dad gets my attention.

"Stiles just tell me enough with this waiting stuff, what did Allison mean before, with the hunting? Is that what you haven't been telling me about." I sighed a deep sigh.

"Okay well, I guess I should start at the beginning…." And that's how I told my dad the amazing tale of Beacon Hills. I told him everything, werewolves, animals, the Darach, and hunters. His face showed he didn't, no couldn't believe me. Which I understood because the supernatural.


	19. Spoon Full Of Sugar

"So let me get this straight. Your telling that Werewolves, Kanimas, and Daaa… whatever its called exist and are the reason for all the "trouble" in Beacon Hills." I nod my head, holding my breath waiting for the inevitable take on this situation. "Son you know I'm having a hard time believing you right." My dad looks at me like he's trying but well the topic leaves room for question.

"Yeah, I get it. But that's why I called for proof." I say this but Derek still hasn't gotten here yet. My dad nodded. Allison looks at me and says,

"Well there's more." I look up at her and sigh. Of course the main reason for this conversation. Right.

"Uh yeah, dad…" I paused not sure how to break the news. "Well, I found out that Uncle John, uh he died." My eyes were wet with unshed tears. Dad looked shocked. Probably because he hadn't heard of it before and probably due to how I could've found out.

"What...How? Who told you, Stiles?" I look up and sigh.

"Well remember the hunters part in your introduction to all things supernatural," I ask him. He nods.

"Well… instead of FBI training camp… I went to hunter training camp." I let that hang.

Allison spoke up, "Not all hunters are bad. I mean sure we've dealt with our fair share of them but that's mainly my family's fault. Not all hunters are bad. I mean Stiles and I are hunters but we chose to protect." I smile at Alli's little speech. She's right the whole point of the training was to protect the pack.

"So hunters that hunt supernatural are real and your one of them." I look searching my dads face for anger or disappointment. But all I see is worry etched in the wrinkles of his tired worn out face.

"Yes.." I say in answer to the question he asked. My dad sighed and got up and headed to the cabinet. That Cabinet. And pulled out a bottle of whiskey and grabbed a glass. I frowned and stared at the bottle in contempt. My dad must've noticed my face because he said,

"This is all really hard to swallow. I just getting my spoon full of sugar." I sigh but relent. I couldn't persuade my dad when he was like this, normally so I don't even try now.

I hear a knock at the door. I sigh, finally.

"That's probably Derek, let me get him." My dad nods while pouring himself a shot. Allison nods while slowly eating the hot dog she put on her plate. I stand and briskly walk towards the door. When I open it, Derek is standing there in his usual outfit consisting of jeans and a henley plus his signature leather jacket. I stop and appreciate the view for a beat. Well up until a slight cough from Derek. I look up at his eyes and I just know there must be a slight blush adjourning my face. Derek just grins which really isn't helping my situation.

"Uh… H-hey." I stutter a bit, Why am I like this? Derek's eyes meet mine again and he says

"Hey, Stiles." The sourwolf got a not so sour smile on his face and it's making me feel funny. I swallow and watch Derek's eyes follow the movement. It's my turn to a cough and I move my body so that Derek could come in. He looks up and quickly walks past me. But not before letting our bodies rub against each other. I blush more deeply, this time, knowing he did that on purpose. I follow Derek's back as he walks into my house like he knows where he's going. Which is weird because I assumed he'd only ever been in my room before. But I shrug it off to werewolf smelling powers.

We enter the kitchen to my dad and Allison making small talk. Something about the school before they both turn their heads at Derek imposing figure. He looks the typical bad boy. Someone you probably wouldn't want your children to be hanging out with. The Sheriff stood and put his hand out in polite greeting. Derek took it and then they both took a seat. I stood there for a second till I felt their eyes on me and quickly sat. My dad spoke up first.

"So Stiles tells me your a werewolf." He looks at Derek expectantly like he's waiting for Derek to laugh and disregard everything I just told him as a joke. But Derek just nods, not being one for conversations.

"Right, I was also told you were the proof." He looks at me. I sit up and look at Derek.

"Yeah if you could, I don't fully shift or just claws and eye shift. For proof." But then turn to my dad.

"Uh, dad where's your gun?" Derek stiffened a bit. My dad reached for it and grabbed it but didn't look like he had any intention of letting go. "Well if you just give it to me… or put it on the table. Just in case, you know." My dad scoffs but places it in front of him on the table and gestures to Derek to start. And so Derek stands and Shifts. And boy does he go for it. He fully shifts and is all growly no eyebrows werewolf. My dad jumps and knocks the bottle of whiskey and the whiskey hits the floor spilling everywhere. But none of us notice because my dad reaches for the gun and points it at Derek.

"What the hell?!" I move not really thinking. I stand in front of Derek and hold my hands up,

"Woah, dad! Put the gun down." Derek stops shifting but is growling slightly. I look back at him, while Allison gets my dad to drop the gun.

Derek manhandles Stiles out from in front of him and glares at him fiercely but chooses not to let his anger get the better of him. Stiles is an idiot sometimes. Why did he step in front? What if his dad had shot? He could smell the alcohol coming off him. And the broken bottle on the floor made it repulsively overpowering. He was obviously intoxicated. He could heal but Stiles. Derek sighed he didn't like his brain for making the images of Stiles bleeding on the floor in front of him. It would be all his fault and… no, stop those kinds of thoughts. I see the Sheriff sitting down downing the rest of whats left in his cup. And Allison who is holding the gun expertly and away from the sheriff.

I feel Derek's upset gaze on my back. I get it I'm the human who could die from a bullet wound. But I just saw him in danger and reacted. I sigh. As my dad sits back down. The rest of us follow suit.

"So… Werewolves huh." I say trying to break the thick tension in the air. My dad looks at Derek for a long moment then responds.

"Werewolves... And here I thought you were involved with drug dealing." I gape at my dad. Really drug dealing. I have enough problems with my Adderall. But Allison laughs. And Derek isn't frowning anymore. So I count this as a plus on this whole supernatural front.


	20. The Story Of Cassidy, Bobby, And Stiles

"So now that we put that out of the way. There's even more confusing stuff that's about to happen." I say to my dad. He sighs but nods to me to continue.

"Well, you remember Sam and dean," I ask, my dad gives me a look,

"Of course I remember my nephews. What about them, now?"

"Well they're hunters, and they've been hunting for awhile, or something but what I'm really getting isn't them. It's this hunter I met over the summer." I was about to continue but my dad interrupted.

"There's hunter's in the FBI?" I imagine my face looks constipated because no they don't but,

"No I didn't really train with the FBI I kinda went to a hunter and asked him to train me." I let that sit. My dad gave me a look,

"So what does hunter training involve exactly?" I sigh I knew this was what was gonna happen this is why I had a plan, but my plans seem to be slipping away a lot.

"Well, It's mainly just reading up on lore and doing laps around Bobby's property. And a bit of hand to hand but that wasn't until later." Everyone looks shocked at my off-handed way of saying things but it wasn't much. Derek spoke up,

"You did hand to hand with an experienced hunter?" I can see his anger,

"Yeah but it's not like Bobby was going to hurt me he was just teaching me how to defend myself." Allison nodded, but she also had a question,

"So did you go on any actual hunts or just trained?" Everyone looks on expectantly.

"Yeah I went on a few hunts," I get a glare from both Derek and my dad. "But they were simple ghost hunts not really a big deal." My dad looked up suddenly,

"So that time you called me was that a hunt, and by the way, you were talking it didn't seem like a simple hunt." I froze a bit. Dad was talking about Cassidy. I started to lose my breath. Her death was coming to my mind in flashes. I remember everything about that night. I remember Cassidy laughing and being friendly, then when she went all Jekyll and Hide on me and turned into a crazy murdering werewolf. I remember the barrier going up and her taunting me. I remember the sound of a gun going off in my right ear, the point of impact when the bullet went through her brain, the face she made as she fell dead to the floor. I remember the blood seeping out of the wound and piling at my feet. I could see her brain splattered against the wall. I remember Bobby's cold lifeless stare as he took her life. I'm shaking and I can't catch my breath. I-I can't see. I feel hands on me but I don't know who. I just see shapes moving so fast around me. And I pass out into darkness.

After the Sheriff asks Stiles a what seems to be a normal question, I hear his heart rate pick up. Then he starts to shake, then violently. I get up and grab Stiles. His dad tries to talk to him but he's just mumbling and passes out. I look at Stiles worried.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I can tell it's the hunter but I don't want to leave stiles yet.

"It's Bobby and your dad." Allison perks up and looks at Stiles again.

"I'll get the door Sheriff." She heads to the door and lets the hunters in. They walk in and take in the scene. Bobby rushes to Stiles' prone position on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Allison speaks up.

"He had a panic attack, we were asking him about hunting and he just freaked out." I nod my head along with her story wanting answers.

"Hunting? He's never… Oh, Cassidy." I knew that name. Why did I know that name? Oh right, that girl Stiles was hanging out with.

"What happened to her?" I looked at the hunter for answers. He deeply sighed.

"We were doing a normal salt and burn ghost hunt, at least that's what we thought. But as I went to go check out the basement I get knocked out. I later wake up to a werewolf trapped by Stiles in mountain ash. I never heard of mountain ash until Stiles mentioned it to me. So I saw her getting more and more crazed and I took the shot before she could eat Stiles. I didn't realize how bad it messed him up till after, I didn't take him on many cases after that. He was really affected, But he should know you can't reason with a monster." I bristled. Stiles must have been remembering her when he passed out. I was sick thinking about, imagine seeing it right in front of your face. Apparently, I wasn't the only upset one.

"You killed someone in front of Stiles. And you killed a girl without trying to save her, I should be arresting you." The Sheriff spoke up angry and appalled. Chris stepped in trying to break the tension.

"Sheriff maybe another time we have bigger problems and we need Bobby's help. Did Stiles fill you in?"

The Sheriff looked up,

"Yeah, he told me about the supernatural and hunting that he learned over the summer. He also said my brother-in-law died, he said he got it from you." He looked at Bobby. Chris looked confused.

"Right, I keep forgetting. John Winchester, he was stiles uncle right. That makes him Sam and Dean's cousin." Sheriff nodded.

"What do Sam and Dean have to do with this?" The Sheriff asked. Bobby stood up leaving Stiles.

"Sam and Dean are hunters, some of the best out there. But they've been through some stuff. Hell, they've been through the worst things imaginable those two. They saved the goddamned world at one point." We all took this new information in, but still wanting to know more, about these dangerous hunters.

"They're good boys, some of the best. I would know I practically raised them half the time. But in all the good they did, they made enemies. All types of monsters want them dead. Demons being one of them. Nasty son o' bitches. They find some sorry soul and they possess the bastard and use them to carry out their evil deeds. Be it murder or just plain mayhem messing with humans, making deals, collecting souls. They've been really active for a while now. Because of something me and the boys were in the thick of. But that's a story for another time. But they became active and haven't been the same since." I felt like we were in over our heads. As much as I hate hunters I think I hate Demons more. I hear Stiles' heartbeat change. I look at him and see him moving I bend down,

"Stiles? Are you there?" Everyone looks at Stiles. He seems to be waking up. One eye opens and then shuts at the light. His squinting face is cute. Wait… no, it's not cute, what am I thinking. I move to get up but Stiles' grabs my arm and pulls himself up. He doesn't let go. But I have to say I'm not mad.


	21. Oh My Sterek

I wake up to a blinding light. My back hurts I must of fell off my bed. Why I do I hear people talking?

"Stiles?" I hear Derek say. What? Why's Derek in my room? Wait why am I in my dining room. Why's Derek in my dining room? I see my dad, Allison, Bobby, and Chris. Oh yeah. We talked to my dad knows about the supernatural. I slowly pull myself up. I'm holding something firm. Oh my god, I'm holding Derek's arm. I quickly let go. My dad helps me off the floor. Bobby speaks up first, beats my dad to it.

"Stiles, you okay?" I nod, I'm super embarrassed. I fainted in front of Allison and Derek. My dads saw it enough at the doctor's when they use unnecessarily large needles. Like, come on who needs a needle that big? Wait going off topic there Stiles.

Bobby speaks up again

"Now that Stiles is up again I think we should call out our plan of action." I nod getting right back into action mode. Everyone sobers up from the somber mood. And we're all concentrating on Bobby. "So first step is already done. Since I made that warehouse a safe house, that would preferably be where we want to catch the Demon. But that's going to be hard. Unless your me. I found a spell that can summon a Demon right to you, But the one to cast the spell has to have seen the demon." I nod,

"So we search then. We look around town to see if we can find anybody who seems different, or is new and… is there a way to test?" Bobby nods

"Say, Christo, Speaking it to a possessed person make them flinch." My dad speaks up,

"What happens if we find it. Do we engage, and if so how?" I answer.

"Dad the whole plan was to find out if it's a demon or not do not engage. We can just summon it of at least one of us sees it right Bobby?" Bobby nods,

"That's the plan. We summon it. Trap it and send it back to hell. Everyone gets it." We all nod. Alli asks Bobby,

"Do you have any more of those charms? So I can give them to my friends." I also look to Bobby asking for my dad. He pulls out the same bag as earlier. 7 bracelets fall out. I take one and give it to my dad. Derek walks up and grabs one. He then asks

"What does this do?" But he's looking at me not Bobby.

"Uh, it keeps the Demon from possessing you." Derek and my dad slide the bracelet on and look at it with more appreciation.

After a bit, everyone headed home with the task of looking for the Demon come tomorrow. I went to see Derek off and give my dad some time alone with Bobby which he clearly wanted for some reason. So I got up and followed them to the door. Alli hugged me tightly before whispering in my ear,

"You owe me stories." She let go and got into her dad's car. They drove away into the night. I turned to Derek.

"So ah thanks for coming over and helping so much, since it's probably uncomfortable with so many hunters." Derek shook his head,

"Not all hunters are bad." He said this while smiling in my direction. Oh my god I've never seen Derek truly smile like this, he looked so beautiful. His cute little bunny teeth that pop out. And his those adorable dimples. Oh god, I've been staring. I clear my throat,

"Thanks, I guess." He's still smiling,

"Stay safe Stiles." And like that he runs off into the night. I can't seem to stop smiling even long after he's gone through.

Right before the door closes Stiles could swear he saw a flash of dirty blonde hair. But when Stiles looks again it's gone. Stiles thought he must just be tired. So Stiles closes the door and heads back to the dining room to see what's up with Bobby and his father.


	22. Why Are You So Against It

I walk into the kitchen and the conversation stops. It looks like they had gotten into an argument, but either they made up or stopped because I entered.

"Hey, dad, Bobby, What's up?" I say it awkwardly cringing inside.

"Stiles I think you should stop hunting. After this is all over. It's not safe." I give my dad a look.

"Not safe! Nothing is safe in Beacon Hills. At least with hunting, I can protect myself, right Bobby." I look at Bobby expecting help. But no he still says,

"Stiles you still have a chance out." I run my hand through my hair in anger. Why couldn't they understand I can't get out. I'm already too involved. I'm not just gonna abandon my friends in times of trouble. Or be the weak one that can't defend himself and needs protection.

"Dad I can't" I side I eye Bobby, "I already told you why I'm not abandoning them." Bobby looked confused. My dad sighed,

"And as you've told me there strong enough to take care of themselves. Why do you need to be involved." My dad was getting angrier.

"So you're telling me just because my friends can protect themselves I should not hang out with them." My dad stands up,

"No you can hang out with your friends just don't get involved." I look at my dad like he's crazy. How the hell do I do that? My friends literally existing involves me. I thought my dad was okay with this. Why is everything going to shit? What the hell happened while I was out?

I looked at my dad one last time before I turned around.

"I'm going to keep hunting and I'm going to keep getting involved because I'm not abandoning my friends and I don't want to be weak anymore. So if you can't except it just ignore me." I walked upstairs angry and frustrated with my dad and Bobby. I don't understand this. I just want this day to be over.

The sun is blinding my eyes. I get up out of bad regretting my decision as soon as I get up. I want to crawl back into bed and sleep for a year. That conversation yesterday sucked. But today the big search day so I gotta start moving. I get dressed and I decide to leave early I can always go for a run later. Plus I don't want to deal with anyone in this house this morning. So I sneak downstairs. I see Bobby half asleep on the couch. I head to the door and open it slowly. Then I make my way to my car. I start the engine cringing at how loud it is. I know Bobby probably woke up. He's a light sleeper. During the summer I tried to sneak a beer out of the fridge and he was dead asleep, or so I thought because the moment the fridge closed he shot up and held up a knife. I, of course, froze mid-step with a beer in my hand. He gave me a look and I put it back and went to reading again. Anyway, I pull out of the driveway. Heading to school early, because I don't want to just drive around and waste gas. I decided to call Scott before I passed but the bend to get to his house. It felt like it's been so long, but I saw him yesterday. I guess focusing on hunting really made me disconnect from him. I offered him a ride to school, because why not. We hadn't hung out since before summer started. And I missed my best friend. He agreed, so I headed over to pick him up at his place.

I pull up in front of his house in ten minutes. I see Scott's door open and Scott run's out with a piece of bacon in his mouth and his sweatshirt almost falling off. He's barely holding his bad an inch off the ground.

"Hey, Scotty. It feels like it's been forever." I say as soon as he gets into the car. Scott smiles at me as he slowly closes the door.

"Yeah, it does." He says with that dopey puppy smile of his. "Oh and thanks for picking me up someone backed into my bike after school yesterday. I think it was that new girl teacher too. She didn't even apologize she must've been in a rush." He says a little sad about his poor bike. Huh, that's weird, I thought that teacher looked like a kind person, maybe she had a mean streak. Then Scott seems to take a closer look at my car. "Dude did you repair your car, and get it painted." I laugh at him just noticing it since he's seen my car twice already.

"Yeah, this one guy I meet over the summer was good with cars and he owned a lot of old car parts. He helped me fix her up. It's like she's brand new. Duct tape free!" Scotty gives me this look that clearly says he doesn't believe the duct tape part at all. But all too soon we arrived at school and with little to no effort, with my new tires. I pulled into a parking space in the parking lot. And man was that smooth. We hopped out of the car, I was excited to show off my car since it's been a while since she looked so good. I quickly headed to the hood and popped her open. I heard Scott 'wow' at the duct tape free engine. It was shiny parts, not new but better than duct tape. And there was none of that. I looked at Scott with a smug smile. He just laughed at me and we decided to head inside to start the first period which was gonna be easy.

As I was saying the first period was a breeze. I said 'Chisto' to a few odd feeling people but I guess they were just always odd, to begin with, because I got no reaction other than weird looks every time I said it. Scott was curious as to why I keep saying it, him and his puppy ears, hearing everything. Scott also said that he could hear Allison saying it in her classes as well. At least I know I'm not the only one doing work. I deflected Scott's question by teasing him that he listens to Alli in her class. Which is like the other end of the school. Soon off to next period. Which was not shared with any friends. So off to full on hunting mode.

The second period was boring. I didn't see anyone acting strangely. I coughed 'Chisto' out loud for good measure, but nothing happened. Except someone said 'God bless you'. Which was weird cause I coughed, but not demon weird, so moving on. The bell rang later on. It had felt like the period had stretched on forever. I jump out of my seat and head to third to try to catch Alli before Scott.


	23. I Found It, I Found The Demon

I saw Alli alone waiting. Probably for Scott. I tapped her shoulder, she jumped a little. I laughed at her, while she just pouted at me.

"So did you see anything? Anything weird?" I ask her while looking for Scott. Alli shakes her head no as we both see Scott and Lydia bound up to us. Lydia looked immaculate. I still found her beautiful even if I don't know what's happening between me and Derek. Not that there's anything happening. It's complicated... with Derek and Lydia stopped being my world since I meet Derek. Not that Lydia isn't perfect. Just that, I like her better as a friend than as a girlfriend. We had more in common and we are great friends now. We all headed into the third period. Alli and Scott sat more toward the back to secretly make out in class sometimes. Not that it was all that secret but all the same. So I picked a seat more toward the front to give them some room. Lydia chose to sit next to me. I smiled at her. She probably didn't want to third wheel Allison and Scott either. The pretty teacher walked in. She wasn't really my type but she was good looking and young even for a teacher. Normally I felt more attracted to her, but not so much today. Maybe it's cause I'm so confused with the Derek situation. Not that there is one. But well you know. Anyhow the lesson goes on like normal. It's kinda boring today. But I guess a teacher can't be upbeat every day. God that would be terrible.

"STILES!" I looked up realizing that the teacher has been calling my name for some time. Lydia is looking at me with concern to see if something was wrong, but I wave her off.

"Uh Yes?" I the teacher looks annoyed.

"I asked if you could read chapter five paragraph 7 as I asked everyone before you to do the same." I apologize quickly but start reading nonetheless. I see the word Disco coming up, so I sneakily say 'Christo' but a cough and correct myself. But before I continue reading I see a flash a black in the teacher's eye. But it was too quick to be sure, but now I was suspicious. I sat down after I finished and barely looked at the teacher as to not tip her off. The rest of the class read the rest of the paragraphs, but to be honest I couldn't really concentrate on the class anymore. I was trying to figure out a way to test her again, without being obvious. I texted Alli asking her if she saw it, but she said she was looking at her when I said it. So I needed something else.

That's it! Peter! I was searching through my phone like it somehow had the answers to my problems and it did. Alli told me that Chris told her that Peter had caught the scent of the demon and it was a woman. I asked why she didn't mention it before but she said Peter didn't really have an explanation other than 'I'm a werewolf and I picked up her scent at the house', So they didn't want to mention it in front of Bobby. I understood no need for Bobby to know. So after class was over and the others headed to lunch. I said I had to call my dad and I'd be back. I texted Alli to distract Scott. She just sent me a winky face back. So I took that as a yes and called Peter to meet me at the school. He was grumpy and said I owed him so much. But eventually he was there and we both got in my car. Not to go anywhere but to have more privacy.

"So, Stiles why did you need me again?" He sounded tired. He did stay up late but so did I.

"I heard from Allison that you got the scent of the Demon." Peter nodded. "And you said it was a girl?" Peter nodded again,

"At least it was possessing a girl yesterday." I nodded okay so she could have still kept the same vessel, Bobby's nicer term other than meat suit.

"I think I found her, but I want to make sure so if you can catch her scent maybe you can make sure. Peter seemed to understand what I was asking,

"So who is she?" I was about to say when I saw her walk out of the building. I grabbed Peter suddenly,

"There! She just came out of the building." Peter looked to where I was pointing. He started to crank the window open and smelt the air. It's cool to watch. Fascinating that he could smell it from all the way over here. He sniffs the air for awhile but he slowly closes the window. I'm anxious, is it her or not? Peter turns and nods,

"Yeah, that's definitely the women I caught from where I was tortured. That's why I smelt her near the school. She was a teacher." I do a little fist pump.

"I'm gonna call Bobby, can you text Allison we found him, oh and Derek," I say as I start to dial Bobby up. Peter starts making moving motions with his hand. I have no idea what he wants though. He sighs,

"Switch places with me." I'm confused but I do curious. Once Peter's behind the wheel he starts up the car. What is he doing? And why does he think he can drive my baby?

"Peter what are you doing? I still have class." But he just shushed me and keeps going. Once we've made it out of the parking lot he looks at me.

"You want to keep this from Scott right? You should probably call Bobby away from his hearing." Oh, that was smart. I don't know why I didn't think of it.

So I call Bobby for real this time. I open speaker so Peter can talk too and back me up. Our story was we both saw her eyes go black after I said 'Christo' which was true, just leaving out the heightened senses part.

"Stiles? Aren't you supposed to be in school now?" I sigh,

"Yeah, but I found the Demon, well me and Peter actually," Peter says hi to let Bobby know he's listening.

"Where did you see it? No who is it? It didn't notice you right?" I sigh,

"Woah slow down there Bobby. I saw it at school, It's my third-period teacher, and she didn't notice. Where good." I hear a breath of relief on the other end, and it wasn't Bobby's. Probably my dad.

"Alright we're moving the plan up head to the warehouse now your safest there, and you can start up the spell. The rest of us will meet you there and after school is over we summon her." I say ok and hang up. I text Alli cause as Peter informs me he doesn't have her number. He calls Derek, it was a short call. Kind of a pity I wanted to talk to him too. But I'll see him soon anyway.


	24. Demons Are No Joke Is This The End?

We pull up to the warehouse. I grab both duffle bags I had packed into my car last night, in prep for the upcoming fight. I hand one over to Peter. He smells the bag, I roll my eyes and continue into the building. Once inside me and Peter start to empty the bags. I grab a handgun and some clips and slide them into my pocket, I grab some holy water and an exorcism paper. Trying to memorize the rest of the parts I don't know by heart. Peter, follows my lead, well kind of. He grabs the gun and is playing with it, well no, I think he's trying to make the safety go on, or off but he's never needed a gun, hence he has no Idea what he's doing. I sigh and grab the gun and proceed to show him how to hold a gun, how to shoot it and how to put the safety on and off. He picks it up quick. Well enough that he won't accidentally shoot us or himself with it. I busy myself with explaining to him what he missed. Like about the holy water and the exorcisms. We continue on like that till Derek comes in. He almost breaks the door, he was obviously in a rush. Peter doesn't look startled so he heard him coming.

Derek looks at me and seems to relax slightly.

"You found it? Are you okay?" Derek says as he kind of manhandles me checking for injuries. I push him back embarrassed,

"I'm fine Peter was with me." Derek seems to notice Peter, and sees the gun, giving him a weird look. I see the look as well and decide to explain for Peter.

"He's pretending to be a hunter because I by accidentally said his name while talking to Bobby. So Peters a hunter as far as you know. Okay?" Derek nods,

"Do I need a cover." I guess he does,

"Well, we can keep close to the truth in this situation, Peter's your uncle and however your also a hunter along with him. Here," I pull out another gun. This time a shotgun, "Take this and fill it with these salt rounds, they don't kill demons but they stun them for a second." Derek nods and takes the gun, but he doesn't know either. Dammit, why did I ever suggest they were hunters, they are worse than me when I started. So spent the rest of the time teaching Derek about how to handle a gun.

Chris came next, with Allison in tow. Alli came up to me and smiled,

"So it was the teacher nice going." I smile back,

"Thanks, can you help me get started on the spell?" Alli nods and we head to Bobby's duffle in the middle of the room.

Chris, Peter and Derek kind of just staring at each other, for a second before they all do something that doesn't involve each other. Peter keeps reading the exorcisms, and Derek wanders over to Alli and me while filling his shotgun, Lastly, Chris is watching the door standing guard.

In ten minutes Bobby comes in. My dad's not with him and to be completely honest I'm glad. I didn't want him mixed up with this in the first place. Plus the fight we had last night, was still a bit fresh in my mind. But Bobby gets down to business fast. He grabs the bowl me and Alli prepared. And sets it near a devils trap. He hands me a paper,

"Everyone get ready! Stiles read this." I look it over it's simple latin, easy. But Bobby hands me a knife. I look at it confused.

"Cut your hand the spell needs the blood of the person who laid eyes on the demon." Derek looks like he wants to protest, but I cut my hand understanding what's needed. I cut my palm, it stings and the blood comes out nicely until Bobby hands me an old rag. I start to recite the spell.

" Daemonium! Ille intuens Ego veni mecum vocatus venire ad vos clamito, et sanguis non apparebis in conspectu meo."

I finish the spell and look around, but nothing happens. Everyone is on edge. Chris point's to a light, it's flickering.

As we all look, we hear a voice.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, Hunters." We all look back down and see my teacher she looks the same as before except she's not trying to hide her black eyes now. She looks at me, "Oh so it wasn't an accident after all. You must be the one I heard about. A Winchester that was hidden away from all the Apocalypse problems the other ones caused." I don't understand the Apocalypse reference, but she's clearly talking to me. But then the lights start to flicker more violently. The ground shakes and the roof almost tares off. "You thought I was your just run of the mill demon huh kid, well that might of been true, but I've been feeding off your little beacon here. Delicious by the way thanks for turning it on." The floor beneath her feet cracks and the trap breaks, "Because well now I'm stronger than ever. Haha" She runs directly at me at an inhuman level. She's too quick for a normal human to respond.

But not quick enough to outmatch an Alpha. Derek fully shifts and knocks her to the ground hard. He pins her to the floor and roars into her face. She struggles not expecting anything but hunters. Derek then brings down his claws scratching her face and arms as she tries to protect herself. She's bleeding from cuts all over her upper body. Eventually, she gains so ground and kicks Derek off her. But he's not done yet he charges forward again. But before he can claw her again she sends him flying into the opposite wall. I can hear several bones break from impact. Bobby looks confused and surprised but it doesn't stop him he takes it in stride.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

He recites with practiced ease. But before he can continue he's hefted up in the air by an invisible force. "Bobby!" I yell taking shots at the demon.

She focuses' back on me. She continues stalking towards me with a predatory gleam in her black eyes.

"Oh little Winchester, the fun we are going to have." Before she reaches me I see Peter dive on her out of nowhere. She drops Bobby to the floor. He groans. I sigh a breath of relief. I start up the exorcism again while Peter's distracting her.

"Ergo draco maledicteet omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

She screams and grabs Peter's arm and breaks it. After that, she takes all her demon strength and throws Peter to where Derek landed. I hear two howls of pain. She looks towards me and slams me to the ground.

"You little fucking brat. I'm going to kill you."

She's getting closer and closer. I try my hardest to fight against the pull of the invisible force. But I can't move. I see her boots in front of my face and before I can lift my head, I get a swift kick to the face. Fuck that hurt, and it doesn't stop there. I feel a knife land in my leg.

"Ahhhhh shit!"

Alli screams. "STILES!" She runs forwards and stabs a knife coated with salt and holy water. The demon screams and slashes her stomach and throws her down to the floor. Alli is clutching her stomach and crying. With the demon distracted I try to continue the exorcism,

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magisteromnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt."

I get slammed harder to the floor.

"Ahhh fuck!" I hear my arm snap with the pressure. I can faintly hear a howl. Derek rushes forward looking pretty bad. But he never makes his mark. He gets knocked into me and we both scream at the pain in the collision of our battered bodies.

The demon laughs at seeing us all down. Except she didn't get all of us. She stumbles forward at the shot of a shotgun. Chris is closing in on her nonstop firing his shotgun, filling her with rock salt. It kinda looks like those badass movies. Where the hero walks in guns blazing. We all kind of watch in awe as the demon gets blasted away. Chris starts reading the exorcism,

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus,"

The demon charges at Chris at last second, in a last-minute attempt to stop him saying those final words. Knocking him down. I can't breathe right, I think I broke a rib. Derek nor Peter know the exorcism by heart yet. Bobby's unconscious. I'm about to count out Alli when I hear a broken whisper,

"audi nos."

Alli winks at me and the demon's body convulses and the black smoke rises out of her body and down to hell. The teacher falls to the floor to still for there to be a chance of her still alive.

Everyone who's still conscious hold their breath waiting to see if it's really over. And after a few seconds of heavy breathing, we all sigh in relief. I crawl over to Alli. Chris is already there applying pressure to the wound. I sigh, so I crawl to Bobby next. My whole body hurts and my head's pounding, but I need to see if Bobby's okay. I shake Bobby's shoulder and he suddenly sits up. He looks around wide-eyed and ready for a fight. I grab his arm and pull him down,

"It's done, we did it." I cough and wheeze. I loosen my grip and slide to the floor. Derek comes over and places an arm on my shoulder and pulls me up into a sitting position. I cry out in pain at the harsh movement. He then places his hand on my stomach and starts to take my pain. I try to push his hand away but I'm too weak. I hear a gun cock. I look up and see Bobby pointing his gun at Derek. Derek, of course, makes things worse by going all Alpha eyes and growly.

"Bobby sto-p, Do-n't shoot, plea-" I start coughing. He lowers the gun.

"We are going to have a long discussion about something's going on here after you can talk." But for now, he lays down the gun and comes to help me breathe.


	25. The Resolution And New Beginings

Alli and I are sitting in hospital beds across from one another. Alli fell asleep an hour ago, more like passed out dead tired. Which I can relate. I need sleep, badly but I have a mildly pissed off, Bobby, staring at me so sleep is not going to happen anytime soon.

Bobby is just staring and waiting for me to talk first. So I sigh and say

"What do you wanna know Bobby?" Bobby's eyes meet mine.

"Werewolves, Hunting werewolves, was a lie huh." I slowly nodded. "So the reason you're involved in all this is that you are friends with werewolves." I nod again. Not really sure what to say, because he's saying true statements. "These monsters you say are different because, they can control themselves, but I read the police files, There were signs of kills yet no wolves were killed." I realized there was a point but,

"We killed Peter, It's just he used my friend and brought himself back somehow, where still not too sure how, but well he's not as crazed like before." Bobby didn't look pleased.

"Our promise is the only reason I'm not hunting them, you know." I look at Bobby hopeful and a bit fearful. "But if any of them kill a human, you promise me you'll hunt them or call me." I nod not too sure, but Bobby excepts.

Bobby leaves a paper with a few numbers, there most likely to his array of phones at home.

"Call and Stiles come visit again, you're nowhere near close to done training. Bye Kid." Bobby hugged me and left Beacon Hills. Leaving Stiles in charge of the supernatural that inhabited this weird town.

It's been a day few days but now I get to leave the hospital. Dad said he couldn't pick me up cause the FBI was giving him problems. I said it was fine I'd call someone else. So I called Derek. Which was happy enough to come.

Derek and I are sitting in his Camero outside my house. He hasn't said anything and I'm just getting more angsty.

"Stiles?" I look up happy for a change in atmosphere.

"Yeah." But all I get is a face full of Derek Hale. I'm really surprised I freeze. I mean I like Derek like really like him. But I had no idea it was mutual. Derek pulled away quickly, misunderstanding my stillness for rejection. No this wonderful moment that I did not appreciate fully, is not going away. I grab Derek's face back and kiss him. He's pretty shocked. I'm nervous. We make a great pair. But that was our first kiss and it totally fit us.

I'm chilling in my house, resting off some of the lasting pain from the big demon hunt. I'm just lying on the bed with my laptop in my lap. My dad's downstairs, filling out police reports on the teacher's body which was found in her home two days after she didn't show up for work. She's been dead for 4 days, but the medical examiner doesn't know how to explain how she could have been teaching a day after she supposedly died. It puzzled even the FBI guys, that were called in.

But anyway, it's been boring so I decided to go out, for a little walk. I'm in pain but my legs are fine, and I've missed a few morning runs. Not that I'm running now, god no. But a walk isn't bad. Right?

As I'm walking I get a text from Scott.

"Stop, I'm coming to you." Huh? I'm kinda not anywhere near anything at the moment. I look around trying to see Scott, but he's nowhere. I check my messages again to make sure it was Scott. And it was, but I couldn't see him. Not really liking waiting here I continued back home. But just before I broke through the trees to my backyard, a hand grabs my shoulder. I may… may have screamed. But an extremely manly scream. Totally didn't scare me that bad. I mean I knew he was coming … I was scared, but only Scott has proof.

I grab my heart,

"Scott! The hell man?" He just looked at me like he didn't do anything wrong. I sighed at the lost cause. "So why'd you text me, I mean not that you can't, just that it's was weird." Scott this serious look, that was so un-Scott, it made me uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Demon?" I was shocked, who told Scott. I said wait until I was better, dammit. "You teamed up with Peter and Derek, but not me. And Allison even got hurt, but I couldn't protect her because you told her not to tell me. What the hell Stiles?" I was kind of speechless, I didn't really know how to explain it all, especially not when Scott was obviously mad at me.

"Who told you?" Is all that came out, probably not the best.

"Does that really matter, Why did you lie to me, you acted like nothing was different the other day, but then you guys go and kill a demon. And I heard you were working with other hunters. How could you trust them? Did you think the pack couldn't handle it our own? Just because your weak doesn't mean we are." I was shocked. Why was Scott saying such mean things? I mean I know I lied but, did he really think I was weak, I know I'm human, but I always thought, that Scott would understand in the end. "Stiles! Your not even listening to me If you can't trust me then I guess I can't trust you." Scott said and just left me standing there kind of dazed. Why was my life so crappy.

Ring ring ring. Stiles looked down at his phone thinking Scott, may be realized how much of a dick he was and was calling back to apologize. But it was an unknown number, huh? I click the speak button and a voice I haven't heard in years comes through.

"Yo Stiles, how have you been? You remember me, right?" I look at my phone shocked,

"Dean?"


End file.
